Growing up Sequel to E&B best friends or lovers?
by Cidney.Belle
Summary: PG 13
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone its Cidney! (: I finally found the first Chapter of Growing up i can now post it again! I am going to tell everyone now that i will not be reposting Edward and Bella Best friends or lovers. I will have a summery available here on this disscusion. That story unfotunately i lost some chapters and never found them anywhere on my computer and they are all mixed up i am so sorry for the people who read it and din't get to finsih it.

Edward and Bella Best Friends or lovers? Summary.

Edward and Bella were best friends all their life. They were really close to eachother. As kids they were unseperateable and just too cute. Everyone said they would end up together. When they are older Edward is dating Lauren who hates Bella. Bella one day has the usual gang over and Lauren. They are all out at the pool when Bella go and gets some food for all them in the kitchen and then some guy comes in randomly and tries to Rape her. But Edward saves her. Edward dumps Lauren. A few weeks later they go to a club and then Bella runs out crying because Edward is kissing some random chick. Then Alice yells at Eddie bboy and then he yells for Bella and then they kiss and then they tell each toher they love each other. Then of course they are together. Another few weeks later they go to a party. The guys and the gurls go off dancing and then Alice and Bella go get a drink. Alice leaves Bella for a minute to get the guys and then she is gone. James took her (aka the guy who almost raped her.) he got out of jaila dn killed charlie and then came for Bella. Bella gets raped adn really cut up and hurt. Emmett saves her and then they become close too hes like her older brother. Bella sufferes depression form rape and the murder of her father. Edward and Emmett help her through it. Then like a few years later i think Edward and Bella get married. Bella is also pregnant. On their honey moon Bella gets hit by a car. she is air lifted to forks Hospital. Where she looses the baby and almost her life. Bella sufferes of depression again and of course Emmett and Edward are there for here. And her brother Jasper is sad for but doesnt know how to handle it but hes got Alice. Rose is also trying to help Emmett and them. AFter a few years. They all go to college. Alice and Bella and Jasper and Edward dont see eachtoher for four years. Edward and Bella went to one college and Jasper and Alice went to another. When they reunite a few years later. Alice and Bella are fashion designers and open a store. Bellas manger Seth is really close to their family and his wife is a friend of Bellas. Bella and Sherry (seths wife) get pregnant at the same time pretty much. They have their babies Hannah and Keith. Hannah is Bella and Edwards daughter and Keith is SEth and Sherry's son. Alice gets pregnant shortly after and then gives birth to a little girl Sarah. Also Rose and Emmett had a kid a while back hes Wes two years older than Sarah and 1 year older than Keith and hannah. Also ANgela and Ben move in next door to Edward and Bella. They have twins. Reggie and Hilary. Also they all live in this huge neighbor hood and they are all rich. Also Emmett and Rose dont live there they live across they street from their parents. Also Edward writes a book for Bella about how he felt during the experiences!!! It was really cute if you want more details just send me a message (:

Well that about sums it up(: Sorry i couldnt repost it.

Chapter 1 of Growing up.

(7 years later)  
BellaPOV

It's been 7 years. Seven years full of bliss and happiness. I have the most amazing husband and daughter. I couldn't ask for anything better. My family and friends are supportive and caring. I don't know what I would with any one of them. Here let's clear some things up right now. Hannah and Keith are of course best friends and completely inseparable they are constantly with each other playing and running around our huge yard. Seth and Sherry are our neighbors so they constantly walk back and forth to each others houses. They are so cute! Everyone thinks that they will end up just like Edward and I, personally I agree completely. Edward on the other hand loves Keith but doesn't like the idea of his little girl dating. I laugh every time he gets that face like 'I don't want her to grow up' its like he is really saying 'I don't want her to like boys yet' I laugh to my self.  
Well today is Keith and Hannah's 7th birthday, they of course turn seven on the same day! That is so cool. Anyway right now I am setting up the back yard with Sherry while Alice is inside with Esme and Rose working on decorations and food. The boys are out with the kids they all had to go why? I don't know. Jasper claimed he had to go because his daughter was going with yes daughter, Alice got her little girl she is six! Her name is Sarah Belle Rose Cullen. Yeah Belle stands for me and Rose well of course stands for Rose. They used Belle because Bella didn't sound good. I loved little Sarah she was cute. Looked exactly like Jasper and Alice. She had Alice short spiky hair and Jaspers big blue eyes. Yeah Jasper had blue eyes? I don't know how he got them. Well she was so cute. Had great style well her mom was Alice.  
Emmett went because he wanted to yes he wanted to. They took them to chucky cheese and Emmett wanted to go. Well I guess we will never get the kid out of Emmett. Wesley on the other hand is ten now and is growing u if I might add. He went with the boys though. Wesley is just as cute as he was when he was little. He still comes by my office and visits me when I am work. I love that kid.  
Edward went well because he wanted to be there with Hannah. I just okay and then I turned to Seth and he shook his head and nodded toward Keith. Yeah they all bailed out on us! All of our husbands even Carlisle but he was at the hospital. Carlisle was the only one with a legit reason for not being able to help out. I was pulled out of my thoughts by no other than….. Alice.  
"BELLA!" Alice shouted from inside the house.  
"What?!" I yelled back.  
"Come here!" She said and I walked back into the house.  
"Yes Alice?" I asked her.  
"Did you finish the back yard?" She asked.  
"Yes I think were about finished." I answered.  
"Okay good Esme and I will finish the rest we have already took showers. You and Sherry go get ready." She said and then her and Esme went out side. Then sherry walked in.  
"Wow." Was all she said and I followed her gaze which was al over the down stairs. Decorated in pianos and guitars yes that was the theme. Keith and Hannah loved music absolutely loved it. Hannah loves the guitar just like me she likes to play but she has some learning to do. Keith loves the piano because he heard Edward playing it one night to me. He was in love with it ever since. Edward is now teaching him how to play. Honestly they are both catching on quickly, like they were born to do so. Any way. I looked around everywhere. I cant even describe it.  
"Wow is right." I said.  
"They sure can decorate." Sherry said.  
"Yeah you should of scene Carlisle and Esme's house during my wedding absolutely beautiful." I said,  
"I bet." Sherry said.  
"Yeah what sucks its my house and I have to clean it all up after ward." I said  
"Yeah that does suck. I'll help you." She said  
"Thanks." I said  
"Welcome."  
"Okay well did you remember you bathing suit. The pool is warm." I said,  
"I brought it but I don't think I am going to swim." She said.  
"Yeah me either just making sure you are prepared." I said  
"ARE YOU GUYS IN THE SHOWER YET?" Alice yelled from out side.  
"Don't answer just go up stairs." I whispered and we tip toed up stairs I pointed to the guest bathroom and then Sherry walked in there. I went to my room and then jumped into the shower. I took a quick shower and then threw on sweats. I blow dried my hair and then curled the ends as usual. Then I put on my summer make up and then went out into my closet. I pulled out my summer dress it was pretty with a bunch of colors then I pulled out my bright blue heals. I looked into the mirror I looked great. I walked down stairs Alice was wearing a one shoulder summer dress with flowers on it then she was wearing pink heals to math the dress. Then I looked over a sherry who was wearing a white dress with a blue purple things under the chest and then at the bottom and then some flowers. It was really cute and then she had white heals on.  
"You both look cute." I said.  
"Thanks." They said in unison.  
"Hey wait where's Rose today?" I asked them.  
"She is at the store. I thought you would know that. She said she texted you." Alice said and then I walked down the hall way into my office and picked up my phone. And I of course I had a text from Rose.  
Hey I am running to the office I am going to have it open for a couple of hours. Seth said I should. –Rose  
My guess that Seth called her up and told her to open the store so she wouldn't have to help. She even got out of it. The only reason I am here now helping is because its my house. Ten I hit the call button.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hey Rose you still at the store?" I asked.  
"No I am back home getting ready and then I am coming to your house." She said.  
"Okay. Am I right? Seth told you to open the store so you wouldn't have to help?" I asked her.  
"No, no of course not. Well uhm yeah." She said and I laughed.  
"You suck you know that. Well whatever just get your crazy but over here. Its already like a half hour drive!" I said  
"Kay." She said.  
"Bye." I said.  
"Bye." She said and then we hung up.  
Then I walked back into the kitchen. Alice, Sherry and Esme were sitting around the table. Then I sat down.  
"Wow I can't believe that there turning 7 today. I'm getting old." I said and sighed.  
"Honey your not getting old I'm 42 and your 26 I mean really?" Esme said and we all laughed.  
"I feel old too." Sherry said.  
"You are 25 and 26 year old women! Sheer up you had kids young just be happy!" Esme said and we al laughed again.  
"You are right." I said.  
"Yeah I guess I just feel like they are growing up so fast." Sherry said.  
"It happens its just part of life." Esme said.  
"Well enough about talking about getting old. Okay well the kids and the guest are going to be here any minute! So lets get up." Then we herd the door open. "Here they come." Alice said and then we all got up. I walked into the living room. The kids already ran off out side now it was just the guys. I smiled at Edward and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and then kissed him. It's amazing everyone says the fir burns out once you have kids. Our fire hasn't burnt out and it will never. I kiss him one more time and just sat there and stared into his eyes.  
"Okay we all have kids they don't need to see you to having a little love fest over there." Emmett said and then started to crack up.  
"Yeah and your jokes are getting old." I said.  
"No they just don't make you laugh." He said.  
"I agree with Bella they are getting old we have herd them our whole lives." Rose said walking in the house.  
"Rose!" he said and then went up to hug her.  
"Where are the kids?" Rose asked.  
"Back yard." I said an then I grabbed Edwards hand and then we all walked into the back yard. The back yard was beautiful. Sherry and I did amazing.  
"Good job girls you did great." Alice said and clapped her hands.  
"Aunt Bella!" Wesley called me. I looked over to him and he was playing with Reggie. Reggie was ten also and he was our other neighbors son and guess who they were. Angela and Ben, Angela was a friend of mine in high school. Ben was her high school lover and of course they were still happily married.  
"Aunt Bella." Wesley called again. I walked over to him and Reggie.  
"Hey Wes, hey Reggie." I said  
"Can we eat cake yet? "They asked.  
"No silly you just got here." I said.  
"Fine." They said.  
"Okay boys want to play some foot ball?!" Emmett yelled as the rest of the kids ran into the back yard. Alice said it would be good if we invite like a lot of kids from there classes. I agreed but I didn't think she meant everyone from their classes. I laughed as all the guys went over to Emmett and started to play. I noticed Hannah and Keith walking in the way back all the way by the fence I laughed they were so cute. Then I walked over to Edward. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I leaned into his chest.  
"Aren't they so cute?" I asked.  
"Yes and so were we." He said and kissed me cheek.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." He said and then tightened his hold on my waist.  
"why aren't you out there playing foot ball?" I asked him.  
"Same reason I didn't when I was little. I am here with you." He said.  
"You are so sweet." I said and kissed him softly.  
"Please stop you too. I am coming over." Alice said  
"Not my fault Jazz likes football." I said and then laughed.  
"Whatever. Angela and Ben are here. They are over by the food go say hi." Alice instructed. I grabbed Edwards hand and then walked over to Angela and Ben.  
"Hey Bella!" Angela said and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged Ben really quick. Edward hugged Angela and then shook Bens hands.  
"I think it great how all of our kids are going to grow up together." Angela said.  
"I agree. Where's Hillary?" I asked scanning the yard for her ten year old daughter. Yeah Hillary and Reggie were twins  
"Over there by Wesley." They said.  
"They totally like each other." I said,  
"Yeah I agree. Yesterday she told me she loved him." Angela said and we laughed.  
"Rose and Emmett all over again." I said and they laughed.  
"I am not going to doubt it these kids will have a great life." Angela said.  
"I am not going to doubt it either." I said  
"Hey Bella can you go get the cake? Angela can you help its pretty big?" Alice came over and asked.  
"Yes." Angela and I said in unison.  
"Great." Alice said and then walked away. She was setting up plates.  
"I'll be right back." I said and the kissed Edwards cheek. Ang did the same and then we walked into the house.  
"We got them two cakes. One is a guitar and one I a piano." I said  
"You grab one and ill grab one." I said and we each picked up and cake. Then we walked back out side and then set them on the table and then Alice took over.  
The rest of the party went by really fast. The next thing I new we were all cleaning up. Everyone was gone the kids were just staying at my house and going home in the morning. The kids were all fast asleep on my living room floor. Edward and I were just cleaning inside the house.  
"Well today turned out good." I said.  
"Yes I would agree." He said and then we finished cleaning and then walked into the living room and then looked at the kids to make sure they were there. Keith and Hannah were by each other and so were Hillary and Wes. They were 7 and ten wow. I said and then Edward wrapped his arms around his waist and I leaned in with my back against his chest.  
"I love you Keith." WE herd Hannah whisper. Yes she took after me and my sleep talking. She loves him already and she is only seven.  
"Wait till she older Edward." I said and he chuckled a little.  
"Lets go to bed." I said and we walked up stairs. I threw on my sweats and then we crawled into bed. I curled up next to him.  
"I love you." I said and kissed him.  
"I love you too." He said and then I slowly fell asleep.

9 years later: (Keith and Hannah are 16) (Wes is 19 and so is Hilary and Reggie) (Sarah is15)  
Chapter 2  
HannahPOV

According to my parents I have grown up so fast. Personally I don't think I am growing up fast enough. I am a junior in high school and can't wait to get out. My best friend Keith is this huge player and I am some like nerd. Yeah we are still best friends. We are just not that close anymore I miss him a lot. I care about my grades. I mean so does he and he's smart but he's on the football team and always surrounded my cheerleaders. Sarah always tells me how he is so amazing and that he flirts with all these girls. Every time I think of him with all those cheerleaders I feel weird inside like I am loosing him. I'm not ready what so ever to loose him yet. He is my best friend, the person I go to for everything. Maybe I should talk to him. Would that make things worse or better? Ugh I don't know what to do.  
Right now I am sitting outside my school. Fork's high school. I am waiting for Sarah to get out of cheer practice. I come back here everyday to pick her up because Alice is at the store and Jasper is at work. Finally she came out. She was talking to everyone. Then she walked up to the car.  
"Hey, Hannah!" She said and stood there.  
"Hey, uhm why aren't you getting in?" I asked  
"Can we drive Keith home? He said Seth needed the car for some reason because Sherry was going out so yeah he doesn't have his car." She explained.  
"Yeah of course." I said  
"Okay good!" She said and hopped into the back seat.  
"Where is he?" I asked.  
"He'll be here in a few he was just coming out of the locker room when he asked me." She said and then I picked up my phone.  
Hey if you need a ride get your butt out here. –H(:  
Then I set my phone back down and leaned my head against the seat and sighed. I was so stressed out.  
Sorry Hannah I'll be there in like 2 seconds. Thanks. –KJ  
I decided not to text back I leaned my head back again and closed my eyes. I need to talk to him. I'll try talking to my mom first and ask her for advice. Then I heard him open the door and slide into the car.  
"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.  
"Oh nothing sorry just a little tired." I fibbed a little. He looked at me funny. He knew I was lying but he just didn't call me out on it because Sarah was here.  
"Ok can we get home I have tons of work to do?" Sarah asked.  
"Oh sorry." I said and started to drive. School was about maybe 15 maybe 20 minutes away from the school. I couldn't believe we still went to Forks high school. I guess our neighborhood was right on the borderline. I guess our parents did that on purpose. I dropped Sarah off first, I pulled into her drive way and then she got out.  
"Thanks Hannah. I'll text you later." She said and smiled.  
"Bye Sarah!" I said and then she walked into the house.  
I pulled out of her drive way and then started to drive around the neighborhood to Keith's.  
"Ok I know something is wrong. Hannah what's wrong?" He asked as I pulled into his drive way. He unbuckled and turned toward me.  
"I don't know. What's wrong with me okay I think I am just tired." I said and he gave me a doubtful look.  
"I don't believe you." He said.  
"Well you should." I said and he smiled and then chuckled.  
"I should?" He asked and I smiled.  
"Yupp." I said popping the P at the end.  
"Han call me later. I'm gunna get what ever is bothering out of you." He said and I shook my head no.  
"Yes, never mind I'll call you. You better pick up." He warned.  
"Fine!" I said and then started to laugh.  
"Okay talk to you later." He said and hugged me, I hugged him back and then he got out of the car. He waved at me when he walked into his house. I waved back and smiled and then drove like two houses down and pulled into my drive way. Then my phone vibrated.  
Be ready to tell me what's ever on your mind. –KJ  
I'll try but I am still not sure I am going to tell you. –H(:  
Oh you better. Ok being completely serious right now. You know you can tell me anything right? –KJ  
Yeah I know. Thanks for always being there for me. H(:  
No problem. –KJ  
Ok I am going to do some homework and then I'll text you byee. -H(:  
Byee. –KJ

I had no idea if I was going to tell him. If I did tell him how would I say it? Ugh. It just seems everything is changing fast and I am just ready for it. I mean it's early in junior years but still it's all going by so fast. I am turning seventeen like next month. Yeah I know I have an early birthday!  
When I got into my house. I went into my room and then laid on my bed,  
"Ugh." I sighed loudly. Then I heard foot steps to my room. Has to be my mom.  
"Hey Honey." My mom said.  
"Hey mom." I said and sat up.  
"I heard you sigh Jeeze. What's wrong?" She asked.  
"I don't know everything is changing. I like not even close to Keith anymore. He is constantly at foot ball practice or going to parties or with other girls. I don't know I just miss our time together. We used to be best friends and like inseparable and now we barely even talk at school, Except the occasional hi in the hallway or maybe sometimes in the morning. In the morning, Wes, Hillary and Reggie stay with Sarah and I but Keith just goes by all his girlfriends who he is playing and then all his football buddies." I said and sighed.  
"Are you jealous of these girls?" My mom asked.  
"Me like Keith that way no I am just mad because I miss him and never see him." I said,  
"Hmm. Well are you sure you don't like him like that?" My mom asked.  
"Honestly maybe deep inside I do because like I feel a pain in my stomach every time I see him with another girl." I said and then turned my head away in embarrassment.  
"Awe." My mom said.  
"He's my best friend. That's not right. I can't love my best friend." I said and my mom smiled.  
"I fell in love with my best friend." My mom said.  
"Yeah but you didn't marry him. You married dad." I said.  
"I married him." She said.  
"Are you saying dad was your best friend?" I asked.  
"Yes I am honey. What your feeling is possible. To be honest your father was a huge player too at the time. But I changed him." My mom said and smiled at me.  
"Were you guys like Keith and I like growing up together and never being apart?" I asked  
"Even more so I would say." My mom said.  
"Awe that's so cute." I said and smiled at my mom.  
"Are you going to tell Keith?" My mom asked.  
"I don't know. Should I? What if he doesn't like me like that?" I asked.  
"You just have to try. It's part of growing up." My mom said  
"I think about it." I said.  
"Ok honey. Well just do your homework and then some down stairs for dinner. It will be ready in an hour." My mom said and then walked out of my room.  
Was I in love with Keith? I didn't know. I think I am but what would I tell him? How would he react? Would he reject then laugh at me and tell all his football buddies? How dare I talk to badly of him that was rude he wouldn't do that he's not that mean. Ugh this is so frustrating. Who would of ever thought I would fall in love with my best friend. What was I going to say to him when he called? Should I go over to his house?  
For now I just pulled out my homework. I did my homework and then finished it. By the time I put my books away it was time for dinner. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find my parents making out.  
"Ok EWW!" I said and then they stopped and laughed.  
"Sorry." My dad said and laughed.  
Oh god EWW officially scared for life two 35 years old full on making out. It was like they were in high school. I wanted to puke. I sat down at the table and made a blah face and then my dad set my food in front of my mom and I. Then he sat down with his plate.  
"I think I lost my appetite." I said  
"Just eat Hannah Rose." My mom said sternly.  
"Sorry." I said.  
"It's okay. So how was school today?" My dad asked.  
"Fine how was your guy's day?" I asked  
"The store had a lot of Sales." MY mom said.  
"I got another chapter done on my new book." My dad said.  
"That's good!" I said to them both.  
The rest of the dinner past in a blur I was so worried about when he called me. When I cleaned my plate off and then walked up into my room. I laid on my bed and held my phone. Ten seconds later it vibrated.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hey Hannah, I told you I would call." Keith said and chuckled.  
"Yeah yeah." I said and we laughed.  
"Hey want to come over?" He asked.  
"Uh sure. I'll be right over. Bye." I said and hung up.  
I grabbed my flats and then went down stairs. My mo looked at me and the smiled. I smiled and then walked out the door. I walked over to Keith's and then knocked on his door. He opened it and then I walked inside. He put his arm over my shoulder as he always did. We walked into the Kitchen where Sherry and Seth were cleaning up dinner I would guess.  
"Hey Hannah how are you I haven't scene you in ages." Sherry said and pulled me into a hug. I hugged Seth too.  
"It's good to see you." Seth said and smiled then they went back to there cleaning. Keith and I walked up to his room. I collapsed on the bed. He laid next to me.  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked  
"Working up to that." I said.  
Then we sat up. I stared into his eyes and then a tear went down my face. He pulled me in for hug I rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed circles on my back and then whispered to me that it was going to be ok.  
"It's not going to be okay though. You and I are going to split up." I said.  
"What Hannah I'm always here." He said and hugged me tighter.  
"No your not. We barely even hang out anymore let alone talk. In the hallways we wave hi to each other and in the mornings your never with me either. At school we are practically strangers and out side of school we text be freaking deal. Occasionally you come over or I come over. But rarely does that happen . Tell me you don't notice that." I said. He was thinking about something and then he sighed.  
"I guess your right. I am so sorry. It's my fault were drifting." He said and hugged me tighter again.  
"Well what I am about to tell you can only bring us closer or pull us further apart. I'm not sure I should tell you." I said  
"Just tell me." He said.  
"You asked for it." I said and I sighed. A tear escaped my eye and I leaned up so I could face him and so I could run once he told me he didn't feel the same. He looked at me weird.  
"Before I tell you just know that you're my best friend always. I wont ever be mad or hate you….I love you." I said  
"I love you." He said like in a sisterly way.  
"No you don't get it. I'm in love with you." I said and something flashed across his face that I couldn't define. Then regret passed and then he frowned.  
"I'm sorry, I don't feel the same. Hannah I'm so sorry." He said and then tear were flowing down my face.  
"I told you what I was about to say could only bring us more close or pull us farther apart. Don't day I didn't warn you." I said while crying and then ran out of his room. When I was finally down stairs. I ran passed the kitchen with out saying good bye.  
"Hannah honey what's wrong?" Sherry yelled after me but I kept running till I was all the way home. I ran into my house and my mom looked at my red face streaked with tears. I ran passed her and ran all the way into my room and threw my self on my bed and cried my eyes out. I cried and cried till I fell asleep.  
I woke up in the morning with blood shot eyes. I looked horrible. I jumped into the shower and then when I got out I blow dried my hair and straightened it. Today it was kind of cool out side. I would say jeans and a short sleeved shirt. I walked into my closet. I pulled out my dark boot cut ripped jeans and then I pulled out my black and white tie dies shirt and then my black short sleeved sweater thing. I threw it on and then went by my shoes. I picked out my black short book heals. They were cute, I put them on and went back into the bathroom. I fixed up my make up and then brushed my teeth.( .com/cgi/set?id=16782245)  
I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. My mom was just leaving.  
"By honey. Cute out fit!" She called and then walked out of the house. I grabbed a yogurt and then ate it.  
"Good morning." My dad said.  
"Morning." I said.  
"I know what happened lat night. Your mom told me, I have something for you it might help you. Follow me." My dad said to me and smiled and then he lead me to his writing room. I loved it in here it was so peaceful. He walked over to a book shelve he pulled out the book I have always wanted to read. But they said I couldn't. They said I couldn't even read the cover. I was always confused about it.  
"Here read it." He said and the I looked at the cover.  
Our story…A Bella and Edward Story.  
"Awe is this your story?!" I asked.  
"Yes but just read it, it might help you." My dad advised.  
"Thanks dad." I said and hugged him.  
"Welcome honey. Okay now go pick up Sarah before your late," My dad said.  
"Ok bye dad." I said and kissed his cheek. I grabbed my phone, keys and book bag and ran out of the door. I walked to my car. I looked over to Keith's house he was just getting out of his house. He gave me a weak smile and waved a little. Awkward much I did the same and got into my car. Oh man this is going to suck. I drove to Sarah's and then honked and then she jumped into the car.  
"Wow you look like hell what's up?" She asked me as she looked at me.  
"I told my best friend I loved him and well he told me he didn't feel the same." I said not making it a big deal.  
"WHAT?!" She yelled.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"I'm sorry. He will come around I promise." Sarah said.  
"Don't make any promises please." I said  
"Sorry. It will all be okay. By the way I love your outfit." She said  
"Thanks. Your outfit is pretty cute too." I said.  
By the time we were done talking, I pulled into the Forks high school parking lot. I wonder how this day is going to go by.

Chapter 3

HPOV

I pulled into the Forks high school parking lot. I wonder how this day is going to go by. Sarah and I got out of the car and stood there to wait for Reggie, Wesley and Hilary. Sarah and I were talking a little when they all came up to us.  
"Hey guys." Wesley said.  
"Hey." Sarah and I replied.  
"Hey!" Hilary said and hugged us both.  
"Hey." Reggie said  
"Are we all hanging after school like we planed? It's Friday!!" Wesley asked all excited. He was just like his dad.  
"Yes Wes we are." I said.  
"Is Keith coming?" Wes ask and I froze. What if he was? Oh my.  
"Uh I don't know. I have to get to class." I said and tried to walk away but Wes already grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.  
"What's wrong?" He asked me trying to be sensitive. Truth is Wes is just nice but big. I love him he is pretty much my older brother.  
"Nothing." I whispered.  
"Promise you'll tell me later." He said.  
"Fine." I said and he let me go. I was almost crying.  
I was pretty much running across the parking lot. I just wanted to get out of here before I saw Keith. Then right when I looked to my left so I could get to the school. There he was kissing one of the cheerleaders. I gasped and then a tear slid down my face. Then I kept walking I don't think he even noticed I was there. When I got into the school I ran into the bathroom and threw up. I sat on the floor crying. I knew this day was not going to be great. Then someone knocked on the door.  
"Hey Hannah it's Wes. Can I come in?" He asked. I looked around making sure no one else was in here. No one was so I walked over to the door and pulled him in there. He pulled me in for a hug and just let me soak his shirt.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"No, I just want to go home." I said  
"I'll take you. I'll have Hilary drive your car to your house and I'll follow and then ill drive her home." He said and I nodded against his chest.  
"Thanks." I said and then he flung his arm around my shoulder and then we walked out of the school. I walked into his Tahoe and then he started to drive. When we got to my house he walked me into the house and then I hugged him and I went straight to my room. I passed my dad on the way into my room. Wes will talk to him for me. Then I herd them start to talk. I flew onto my bed and fell asleep with tears streaming down my face.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * School is over now * * * * * * *  
I awoke to people talking. I woke up and looked around my room no one was in here so I decided to go down stairs and check. I looked down at my self I still had my clothes on from earlier this morning. I shrugged and then walked out of my room. Just to get pushed back into it.  
"Hey!" Sarah and Hillary said while pushing me into my bathroom.  
"May I help you?" I asked irritated.  
"The question is can we help you." Hillary said and giggled.  
"They filled me in I know what happened sorry about that. But here were helping you look good! Keith is down there right now all acting normal but I think it's because your not down there." Hillary said,  
"Ok." I said,  
"Okay! Get into the shower." Sarah said and then I took a quick shower and then when I got out I wrapped my self in a towel and then looked for clothes they laid some down on my little chair thing. I looked down and there was a white summer dress with a pair of white heals. Then there was some jewelry. Put on all that stiff and then walked out. Hillary and Sarah were sitting on my bed playing with make up.  
"Hey!" They said,  
"Ok were doing your hair and make up.  
"Okay." I said and then we went back into my bathroom they did my make up and hair in like 30 minutes. I looked into the mirror they curled the ends of my hair and put brown and green eyes shadow on me and some eyeliner and mascara. I looked actually really good.  
"Why did you guys do this?" I asked  
"Cause we are going to make Keith like you." They said and I frowned  
"I don't want you to make him I just want him to like me for me." I said.  
"Were not making ho like you were making him realize he does." They said.  
"Whatever." I said and shrugged there was no pint of arguing.  
"Okay lets go down stairs." They said and I followed them out of my room. I looked at there out fits they had dresses on too thank god.  
"I don't want to do this." I whispered going down the stairs.  
"Well your doing it." Sarah said as we got down the stairs.  
"No." I said.  
"Yes." She said.  
"No." I said now we were walking into the kitchen were everyone was.  
"Yes." She said and then we went silent. She had the last word crap. I looked at her and glared. She stuck her tongue out at me and giggled. I walked over to the island and sat down on one of the chairs. Hillary went to Wes who was sitting on my counter. Then Sarah sat down by Reggie. They were good friends too. Then Keith was sitting on one of the chairs that are around the island but he was on the complete opposite side of my thank god. I looked at Wes and he jumped off the counter and walked over by me. SO I wasn't alone on the island with him Hillary smiled and followed him.  
"OK tension. What do you guys want to do tonight?" Sarah said. Way to make it awkward. She is always doing that.  
"Nothing." I replied  
"Well that's not an option." Sarah said.  
"You asked a question all I did was answer." I said and then Wes smiled holding in a laugh so did Hillary. Keith laughed a little. Ugh more awkward.  
"Ok HAHA very funny. Anyway. Wes you have creative ideas what do you want to do?" Sarah asked him.  
"Movie night?" He asked.  
"Maybe. Hilary any ideas?" She asked Hilary shook her head no.  
"Ugh your not help. Keith any ideas at all I mean good ones." She shot a look at me I stuck my tongue out.  
"Movie sounds good." Keith said.  
"Whatever you guys are all boring." Sarah said and sighed, then she got up.  
"Okay it's 4 were not starting to watch movies yet." I said.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"Because I'll get tired and fall asleep." I said  
"How could you fall asleep you slept all day?" She asked.  
"I don't know I just will." I said and turned red.  
"Fine. Do whatever you want. I'll call you guys to the living room when we are going to start the first movie." She said and then I got up and walked up stairs into my room. I went to my phone and picked it up. I had a missed call from my mom. Oh no. I called her back.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hey mom." I said  
"Hey sweetie. Your dad left for some book meeting again while you were sleeping. He called me and told me what happened. Honey I'm sorry. Just read the book, it might give you some hope or something. It will all be fine." She said.  
"Thanks mom." I said.  
"Sorry I wasn't home." She said.  
"It's okay you have work I understand." I said.  
"Okay well I see you at home I have to go." She said  
"Bye mom love you." I said.  
"Love you too." She said and hung up. Then I grabbed the book from my book bag and then sat down on my bag. I walked over to my bed and sat down then I started to read. I just read and read for at least two hours. This story was so cute. Keith and I acted like this all the time when we were little. My dad a player wow, he was currently in this book dating some chick that was a little B**** to my mom. Ugh! He brought her to her house and now they are in the pool. Then someone knocked on my door. Ugh I was getting to a good part in the book.  
"Yea?" I asked.  
"Can I come in?" Someone asked I knew whom that voice belonged too. Keith.  
"Sure." I said nervously. Then I sat up on my bed and then closed the book and set it down on my bed. Keith walked in and sat down on my bed on the edge. He was looking down at his hands nervously. Then he looked up and I looked out my window. Ugh.  
"I think we need to talk about what happened last night." He said.  
"There's nothing to talk about it. You clearly don't like me like that. I understand. I don't want to keep hurting my self talking about it." I said and a tear ran down my face. Good thing I wasn't facing him at the moment.  
"I don't want us not to be best friends anymore just because of this." He said.  
"I want to be best friends too. It's just not possible. I love you and you don't love me. Awkward much." I said  
"I'm sorry I don't love you like that I really am. I wish I could but I just don't. You're my best friend your Hannah. Don't get me wrong your beautiful and unbelievably amazing but you my best friend. I love you like my sister." He said. What he said was somewhat sweet but it sent daggers threw my heart. More tears escaped my eyes. I tried to wipe them away. But they just kept on coming. He noticed. I felt arms around me and pull me into his chest. I tried to push away but he wouldn't let me get away. I relaxed into his strong hold and then cried and cried. He kept whispering "I'm sorry" Into my ear.  
"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault I'm the stupid one who thought her best friend was going to love her." I said and he shook his head.  
"Any guy would be lucky to have you. I am just not that guy. You'll find him eventually." He said and I shook my head.  
"I don't think so but I'll try to take your word for it." I said  
"Hannah?" Sarah asked at my door.  
"Yes," I said and she walked in. She stared at Keith and me in shock I shook my head no and then wiggled out of his grasp.  
"Can you go to the store and buy some food you don't have any." She said.  
"Why cant Ws and Hilary? Or Reggie?" I asked.  
"They are in an intense game of pool in your basement." She said.  
"Ok fine I'll go. Hold on let me fix my make up." I said.  
"ok thanks!" She said.  
"I'm changing by the way it's a little cold out side today." I said  
"Whatever!" She said and then rolled her eyes.  
"Come on Keith let's go pick out movies!" She said and I mouthed thank you to her. She nodded and grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the room. I put on light and ripped skinny jeans I put on a cute black shirt with a gray sweater things and then some black heals I looked cute! Then I walked down stairs.  
When I got down there, Sarah and Keith were sitting on the floor looking for movies. Everyone else was playing pool in my basement. I walked down and walked into the kitchen. There was a list on the table. Sarah made me a list of things I had to get for my house. Really? I grabbed it tucked it into my pocket and got out my phone again.

Hey I'm going to the store do you need anything? –H(:  
No honey I am fine did you ask your mother? –Dad  
Yes I asked her she just hasn't replied yet. –H(:  
Okay well thanks for asking see you later. Love you. –Dad  
Love you too. –H(:  
I got everything I need. Thanks for asking though. –Mom  
Kay welcome.- H(:

I walked back into the living room. Hannah and Keith were fighting over two movies.  
"We are watching this one." She said  
"No I want to watch this one." He said. Well I watched them say that for like five minutes then I decided I would cut in.  
"Ok children we will watch them both." I said and grabbed the movies out of their hands and set them on the couch.  
"Great idea!" Sarah said and I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm going to the store now." I said.  
"You're in charged." I said and pointed to Keith. Awkward but he was the only one else in the room.  
"Got it." He said and I sighed and then walked out side to my car. I got in and started my car then turned on some tunes and then started to drive. When I got to the store I parked and got out. Then I walked into the store. I quickly read over the list and then walked down the isles slowly putting things into my cart. When I got to the chip isle I put tortilla chips in and then went to get the salsa. When I grabbed it I dropped it.  
"Crap." I murmured.  
"Here let me get that for you." A guy with blond hair and blue eyes said and then started helping me clean up. He was sort of cute. Once we were done we got up off the floor.  
"Thanks." I said,  
"No problem uhmm.." He said.  
"Hannah." I said and held out my hand.  
" John." He said and we shook hands.  
We talked for a while he walked down the isles with me. When I was checking out he turned to me.  
"Party tonight?" He asked.  
"More like a get together." I said  
"Sounds fun." He said.  
"Hey want to come?" I asked him. Honestly I have no idea why I just did that.  
"Sure where do you live?" He asked.  
"Just follow me home. We are starting movie night as soon as I get home." I said.  
"Awesome." He said and then I paid for my stuff and then we walked out to our cars and then I loaded all my stuff. John was talking on the phone with someone it sounded very serious. Kind of creepy.  
"Ok I'm ready just follow me." I said and got into the car.  
"Alrighty." He said and shut his phone and then we climbed into our cars.  
When I pulled into the drive way my mom car was there. Wow she was home early for once. I got out of my car and waited for John. He was on the phone again. Then he shut it and the smiled at me. When I walked into the house everyone was in the living room. Hillary and Sarah stared at me with wild looks. My mom was looking at John with strange eyes. They were questioning me with their eyes. I walked the groceries into the kitchen and set them down. Then I walked into the living room.  
"Hey guys sorry I met him at the store and he was really nice I said he could come. Everyone this is John, John this is Hilary, Wes, Reggie, Sarah, Keith and my mom." I said and pointed to everyone.  
"Call me Bella." My mom said and got up and shook hands with him. When she did she go that weird look again.  
"Nice to meet you Bella." He said and smiled at her. He was so nice.  
Everyone else introduced them selves to him and then they all sat down. Hilary and Sarah pointed toward the kitchen and got up. I followed them into there. As soon as I got in there I started taking groceries.  
"Who is that?" They asked at the same time.  
"It's John. I met him he seems cool." I said.  
"I thought you liked Keith." Sarah said.  
"I do love Keith but he doesn't love me. Maybe John will help me get over Keith." I said.  
"What ever just don't get serious with him. I got a weird vibe from him." Hilary said.  
"I wont promise." I said and then we took some chips into the living room. I sat in between John and Keith can you say awkward. The first movie we watched was a scary movie. We watched Saw6 I was all cuddled up to John hiding my face. He was more than willing to comfort me. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.  
The next movie we watched was "A walk to remember." I was still cuddled next to John when they started that movie.  
The pat where they kiss the first was coming up. I practically knew this movie by heart. Then they kissed. John started hugging me tighter and his hands started moving more and more toward my butt and other places I kept moving. Ugh he would stop and then he put his hand under my chin forcefully and then tried to kiss me.  
"Stop." I whispered.  
"Sorry, did you not want to?" He asked.  
"No." I said.  
"Oh I'm sorry." He said and then he just held me for the rest of the movie. Jeeze a little pushy. Kind of creepy.  
When the movie was over we all got up from the couch and then Hillary and Sarah were looking weirdly at John and then they got up with Wes and Reggie and went into the other room. I was stuck in there with John and Keith I say awkward. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Wes, Sarah, Hilary and Reggie were in deep talk with my mom. I cleared my throat and then they stepped back form each other.  
"Hey I need to speak with you." My mom said.  
"Okay." I said and he she grabbed my hand and walked me up stairs. When we got to her room she dragged me in there and locked the door.  
"Hey where did you meet this John kid?" My mom asked.  
"The super market why?" I asked.  
"I don't know he reminds me of someone. I can't really put a finger on it but it was someone bad. I'm just have a bad feeling about him." My mom said.  
"I'll be fine. Why are you so worried?" I asked.  
"How far are you in that book?" She asked.  
"Uhm right when dad brings some chick over to your house and you guys are in the pool." I said.  
"Your almost there. Just keep reading you'll understand. Ok just be careful. Now get back down stairs. I saw her grab her phone and then dial someone. As I walked out of the room I heard my mom say to the phone.  
"Edward come home. I need you." She said and then that was all I heard.

Chapter 4  
HPOV

Over the next few weeks, john kept hanging out with us he was pretty much part of our little group. No one really liked him besides me and the girls. The guys hated him but hey were at least nice. They tried telling me that he was odd and that I should stay away from him. I mean John did act a little odd but I mean he was polite. He still tries to do stuff with me but he stops when I say stop.  
Today I was going over to his house because I had to pick him because he said his car broke down. I was supposed to pick him up at 3 it was 12 now I had three hours till then. I was about to get into the shower when my phone dinged. I got a text. I walked to the counter and picked up my phone.  
I'll be seeing you. –Unknown number.  
What the hell who was that?  
Who is this? –B  
Don't worry love you'll find out soon. –Unknown number.  
Crap. I set down my phone all creep out. Oh no. I breathed in and out. Maybe it was just someone trying to pull a prank on me. Yeah that was it. Doubt it. I thought. Ugh I slowly got into the shower and then when I got out I got dressed quickly. I put on my dark ripped flared jeans, white tank top and my yellow sweater then I went looking for shoes. I pulled out my yellow pumps and then put them on. Then I went back into the bathroom. I blow dried my hair and then straightened it. I put on a little make up and then I grabbed my phone and walked down stairs. My mom was in the kitchen.  
"Hey mom." I said.  
"Hey honey." She said  
"What are you and dad doing today?" I asked  
"WE are going over to Rose and Emmett's place. You want to come?" She asked.  
"No thanks. We are hanging here tonight that ok?" I asked.  
"Yeah just clean up when you're done." She said.  
"I will thanks." I said,  
"Welcome. So how far are you in the book?" She asked.  
"Still at the same place as I was last time you asked. I haven't had time to read at all." I said.  
"Oh that's okay." She said.  
"Actually I have 2 hours to kill I might as well go read." I said.  
"Okay honey You dad and I are leaving in a few." She said.  
"Bye mom love you." I said and kissed her cheek.  
"Bye love you too. Say good bye to dad when you get up stairs." She said.  
"I will." I said and walked up stairs. I walked up to my parents room and knocked.  
"Hey dad can I come in?" I asked  
"Yeah." He said and I walked in.  
"Hey mom told me you two were leaving for the day. I just wanted to say goodbye." I said  
"Alrighty." He said and I pecked his cheek.  
"Bye dad love you." I said,  
"Love you too." He said and then I walked out of their room and into mine. I laid on my bed. Why didn't I tell them about the text messages? I didn't want to worry them. What if they worried for nothing. Whatever. I sighed and the pulled the book out and started to read and read.

* * * * * * * * * Hour later * * * * * * * *

Oh my, my mom almost got raped. Now wonder I wasn't allowed to read this book when I was young. That's why parents don't let me be alone for a long time. It all makes sense now. I was so glad my dad decided to go save her. That B**** in the pool I hate her. Ugh what a slut. I am so glad my moms was okay though.  
Then I started to read again.  
· * * * * * 30 minutes later * * * * * * * * * *  
Oh my god now she actually got raped and then Charlie got killed. Poor grandpa Charlie. My mom used to tell me about him I guess he was great. She really misses him though. I could tell it when she told me stories about him she always cried. I was happy my mom and my dad were now together though. I am happy for them still am they are the best parents and the cutest couple. My phone dinging again interrupted me.  
Hey come over. –KJ  
Okay be right over. What's up? –H(:  
I need to talk to you abut John. –KJ  
Oh no not again. –H(:  
Please. –KJ  
Fine. –H(:  
I got up and then walked down stairs. My parents were gone. I locked the front door and then walked over to Keith's. He greeted me at the door and then we walked up to his room. He sat on his bed and I sat next to him.  
"Ok what do you want to talk about?" I asked  
"Well I think John is a bad guy." He said.  
"He is nice you guys just don't like him." I said.  
"No Hannah you don't understand. He was taking pictures of you outside your window this morning I saw him." Keith said.  
"That's impossible he is at home waiting for me to pick him up. His car is broken down." I said  
"He lied." Keith said.  
"He wouldn't lie to me." I said.  
"Are you sure. You barely know the guy." He said.  
"Ok really Keith I am sick of all this he is a nice guy just except him. Now I have to go pick him up." I said.  
"Can I come with?" He asked.  
"No." I said and got up and walked out of his room and then walked down the stairs and the out the door.  
I walked back to my house and then grabbed my keys and then jumped into my car and headed toward Johns. When I pulled up 20 minutes later. I honked and then he came out side. Then he swore.  
"S*** I forgot something. It might take a while. Want to come inside?" He asked.  
"Sure." I said and then shut off my car grabbed my keys and then I put my phone in my back pocket. Then I got out.  
I walked over to him hugged me as a greeting I hugged back.  
"Ok this will only take like fifteen minutes just make your self at home." He said while we walked into his house. It was small but nice looking. He walked the opposite direction I walked into the kitchen and sat down. I got a weird feeling being in this house. I didn't know what it was. I was getting thirsty and he was taking a while. I got up and looked around for cups. There was nothing in any of the cabinets. Nothing at all. What the hell? Then I went to the fridge. I opened it up and then nothing again. Does he even live here? Then I turned around and then suddenly something hit me and everything went black.

I woke up all dizzy and confused. I looked around I was in a basement. I was strapped down to the floor. My arms were changed to the floor and so were my feet. My mouth was tapped shut and everything was dark. Then suddenly the lights flickered on.  
"I thought you would be up by now." I heard john say to me. I screamed.  
"No one will here you. You have tape over your mouth." He said.  
He walked over to me and then bent down over my face. He ripped off the tape and I screamed again.  
"No screaming." He said and slapped me across the face.  
"What the hell do you want?" I spat at him.  
"You. Get over that little boy Keith, he doesn't love you." He said and chuckled.  
"Shut up!" I yelled  
"You love me." He said.  
"Hell no." I said  
"Oh really he said and bent down next to me a again. He put one hand on my breast and then squeezed hard. I whimpered and a tear ran down my face. Then suddenly he was ripping my clothes off and doing all kinds off horrible things to me. He hasn't done what he wants yet though. Thank god. I was trying to scream but it hurt to much to scream. Pain was all I felt right now. As he cut me in several places and beat me and sexually abused me I whimpered and cried I had no energy to scream anymore.  
Then suddenly he entered me. I tried to speak to tell him to stop but nothing came out. I was going to dye down here. I was bleeding and I could barely breath. He took my phone and everything. The last person I saw was Keith and yelled at him for something that he was totally right about. Then suddenly John stopped raping me and got up.  
"Did you enjoy that?" He asked. I shook my head no.  
"I did. Now do you want to know what happened to make me do this?" he asked I nodded yes.  
"Well my dad. Raped you mom. She got away and he got sent to prison. Poor thing your mother cause he killed her father too. At the time I wasn't even born yet. I am 18 years old and I helping my dad out. He is very proud of me. I have been talking to him in prison for a while now." He said I was shaking with fury.  
"F*** you." I spat out but it hurt to talk.  
"Little one when will you learn your going to dye down here and you know it." He said  
"Shut up." I said and then he slashed the blade across my arm again. I had cuts everywhere. Just like my mom did. Then Suddenly there was a big bang from upstairs and two pairs of foot prints walking around.  
"Who is here?!" John yelled. I made my self-scream. It hurt like hell but it was necessary. Then the foot prints came barging down the basement. I was about to faint. I saw my dad and Keith.  
"This happened to my wife and now my daughter! You people are sick!" My dad yelled and punched john in the face. Keith came over to me.  
"I'm sorry." I croaked as he came over to.  
"Don't be." He said. I herd my dad yelling and fighting John. My dad pointed to a set of keys and Keith got them and unlocked me. When I was unlocked I couldn't move. Keith picked me up and then I curled onto his chest. My dad already knocked out John he was lying on the floor unconscious. My dad came over to me.  
"Who was he?" He asked.  
"He was the guy's son who raped mom. He wanted revenge." I said and my said shivered and started to cry. I was going to try to move but Keith wouldn't let me. I rested my head on his chest.  
"The cops will be here soon." Keith said.  
"Thanks for saving me." I said  
"I would save you any day." He said and smiled at me.  
"I should of listened to you." I said,  
"Shh." He said and put a finger on my lips.  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" John yelled I guess he woke up. He came running for us and then all went black the last thing I herd was a gun shot and then I herd Keith Whisper.  
"Hannah I love you." Did he really say that.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I woke the next morning in the hospital my whole body ached. I looked around. Keith was at my side holding my hand asleep. My mom and dad were sleeping on the couch.  
"Keith." I whispered and he stirred.  
"Hannah oh my god thank god your awake. I though I lost you." He said and started to cry.  
"Don't cry Keith please. I am sorry." I said and he then he looked at me with this expression then he came really close to my face.  
"Hannah don't say sorry none of this is your fault. I just never want to feel the pain I inside me thinking that I lost you. Hannah I am the stupid one. I love you. I love you more than a sister. I just didn't realize it at the moment or even the week after you told me. I am sorry." He said and leaned even closer and kissed me. I kissed back until I was out of breath.  
"I love you too." I said and he smiled.  
"I know." He said and kissed my nose. I giggled. Then my parents woke up.  
"Hannah!" My mom yelled and ran toward me. I curled away scared.  
"Oh I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to yell. I'm just so glad your okay." My mom said.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to curl away I don't know I just hate people running toward me or yelling it still scares me." I said  
"I know honey I went thorough the same thing." My mom said and kissed my forehead. Then she went to get the nurse. My dad stared at me and started to cry.  
"Hey daddy." I said and he came over to me and hugged me and started to cry even more.  
"I'm so glad your okay. I love you honey." He said and kissed my forehead.  
"Thanks for saving me too." I said  
"Your welcome." He said and then went out the door to probley cry again.  
I lay there and watch him leave and then a single tear ran down my eyes. Keith grabbed my hand and then kissed it. I turned to him and smiled at him. He put his other hand on my cheek. I turned my head into his hand and kissed his palm.  
"When can I go home?" I asked.  
"I think today. You just have to be careful. You have stitches in a lot of places." He said and we both shivered. Then I nurse came in. She checked all the tubes and then gave me some pain killers.  
"The doctor will be with you in a moment." She said and then came in. My grandpa retired early and so did grandma. They had enough money to do so. The doctor checked me out and then said I could go. Then Sarah, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and my mom came in.  
"We brought you an out fit Hannah!" Sarah said and handed me a bag. I smiled and then got out of the bed.  
"Hey sweetie how are you?" Aunt Alice asked.  
"I've been better." I said and she hugged me gently.  
"It's going to be ok." She said and kissed my cheek.  
"Hey squirt." Uncle Jasper said to me. That is what he called me when I was little. I hated it. I glared at him and then smiled. We hugged.  
"Hey Uncle Jasper." I said and we laughed.  
"Okay honey change and then we can leave. Everyone is at the house waiting for you. Don't worry I warned them." She said and then I slipped into the bathroom and I tried to change in the sweats she gave me. I tried taking off my shirt but it was too hard to do it by my self. Crap. Then I stuck my head out the door. The only person in there was Keith ok awkward and uncomfortable.  
"I need help." I whispered embarrassed.  
"I could help you but are you comfortable with that?" He asked  
"I'd trust you with my life." I said and he smiled and then walked into the bathroom with me.  
"Ok I need help with the shirt, its stuck on my gauze." I said and lifted my arms up as he worked my shirt off. When he finally got it off I was standing there in a bra exposed. I looked down at my self. I was bruised cut up and scared. A tear ran down my face again. Keith looked at me and then pulled me in for a gentle hug I soaked his shirt and cried my eyes out. He held me.  
"I should have been there earlier." He said.  
"Don't blame your self please." I whimpered.  
"I'm sorry lets just get you dressed." He said and picked up my hoodie. He helped me slip in on. Then we had to do the pant. I hated these hospital pants and shirts. They were so uncomfortable. When we got the pants on I quickly put the sweatpants on because I couldn't break down again. I sighed and then leaned against Keith and then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and then we walked out of my room.  
When we got back into the waiting room. My mom and dad were waiting there and when they saw us we headed to our car. Keith and I got into the back of my dads car and then I leaned my head on his shoulder and then he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled.  
"I smell a couple in the air am I right?" My mom said.  
"I would kill you if you said that and you were wrong." I said and she smiled.  
"I am so happy for you too! But Keith shame on you. You made my little girl suffer for like 3 weeks." My mom said.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"It's okay really!" I said  
With in like 15 minutes we pulled up to our house, Keith helped me out. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the house. I walked in and everybody was there. I was looking at everyone and they all looked back. Wes was the only one looking down crying. I hugged everyone and told them I was okay. Then I went over by Wes.  
"Wes." I said and he looked up his face looked distraught and pained. He cried more. I looked at Hillary she mouthed something like he wouldn't let me help him.  
"It's ok. Wes please talk to me." I said and then I wrapped my arms around me.  
"If you hug me be gentle please." I said and slowly he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"I'm fine your fine. We are all fine. Wes what's wrong?" I asked  
"I wasn't there to help you. Your like my sister and I wasn't there. I didn't save you." He said.  
"Wes you didn't know there was no way you could have known that I was getting hurt." I said .  
"I know but I feel like if I would have known better. Like I knew you were running late but I didn't know why I didn't think of it. I was so careless." He said  
"Wes please don't blame your self. I am the one to blame. Wes none of this is your fault." I said  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"It's okay. Wes please let Hillary help you." I said kissed his cheek. Then he leaned into Hillary. Then Hillary got up and walked into the spare bedroom.  
Wes is like my brother, I love him with all my life. He has no reason to blame him self for what happened to me. I will have to talk to him later more. I laid my head back and then Keith sat next to me. I curled up to him.  
"It's a replica! Edward and Bella and now Keith and Hannah awe!" Uncle Emmett yelled out.  
"You know just think of what you and Rose were doing when you were eighteen. Your boy is in a room with a girl right now. That's comforting. Now stop picking on my little girl." My mom said and then everyone laughed. My moms relation ship with Uncle Emmett is hilarious they always pick on each other. Emmett glared at her but didn't get up to check on his son because we all know they weren't doing anything now.  
"Awe you too are cute though I am happy for you." Aunt Alice said and smiled at me.  
"I agree with Alice! You two are just like Bella and Edward, so cute." Aunty Rosalie said.  
"Thanks." I said and yawned.  
"Are you tired?" He asked. I nodded and then I hugged everyone again and then Keith walked me up stairs. He tucked me in.  
"Will you stay I don't want to be alone?" I asked.  
"I have to ask your dad." He said.  
"fine just don't be long." I said and kissed me cheek and ran down stairs  
The quiet scares me I can't be alone it hurts. Memories come back, Ugh. I closed my eyes but I have to open them right away cause I see flashes and they hurt me. It's like they stab me straight in the heart. Then Keith came back into the room. Then he sat on my bed and then laid down with me. I curled up into his chest and fell asleep

(Keith and Hannah: .com/albums/rr182/edward-love18/One-Tree-Hil...)

Chapter 5

HPOV

I awoke and I felt arms wrapped around me. I tried to get out and they wouldn't let me go I screamed, as flashes of that day came back. The person holding on to me let me go. I didn't even look who is was, when I turned around I started to cry. It was Keith.  
"I'm sorry." I said and then walked back over to him.  
"No, no I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said and then I sat on the bed and he pulled me into his lap.  
"No it's okay I should have looked at who was holding me. I wouldn't have screamed if I knew it was you." I said and then my door flew open.  
"Bella are you okay?!" My dad yelled.  
"Yeah sorry." I said,  
"Why did you scream?" He asked. Then I told him the story. He nodded and then came over to me I got from Keith's lap and hugged my dad.  
"Thanks for caring so much." I said.  
"I am your dad I am supposed to care that much." He said and kissed my head.  
"Love you." I said.  
"I love you too." He said and walked out of my room. I sat back on Keith's lap and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and then rocked us back in forth. I can't believe I screamed. Then suddenly all the flashed from that day came back and I started to cry. Keith positioned us so we were laying down I was soaking his chest crying and crying. My cuts started to hurt everywhere cause I was crying so much. I can't believe this happened to me. I was chained up and lost as he did that stiff to me. His hands on me killed me and I regret ever walking into his house. That day will haunt me forever. I can't take it anymore. OW!  
"OW!" I yelled and then I felt wet stream down my side. Keith sat me up frantically. I walked to the bathroom. I ripped off my hoodie I was standing there in my sport bra. I looked in the mirror. I didn't pop off any stitches. I was just bleeding because I made my blood pressure go up. Keith grabbed a wet washcloth and walked back to me. He looked at me as if asking permission to touch me. I nodded and winced as he dabbed the spot getting the blood off. It hurt. I tried my best not to think of when John cut me there.  
I looked into the mirror at my self. Keith was done cleaning up by then. I tore off all my bandages and then looked at all the cuts plainly. I started to cry hysterically as I turned around and looked at the cuts and bruises on my back. I had bruises shaped like hands everywhere over my back and arms. I wasn't even ready to look at my legs I didn't want to see my cuts down there. I cried and cried. Keith pulled me into a hug. I soaked his shirt once again. When he let me go I collapsed on the floor. I sat there on the cold floor and then curled up in a ball. I needed to cover my stitches but right now I didn't care. Keith came back into the bathroom with a shirt for me, and then when he saw me, he kneeled down and then he sat me up. I wasn't really paying attention I couldn't. all that was on my mind was hurt and pain. I couldn't think of anything else right now. I just sat there as flashes went through my head. I didn't cry I had enough I couldn't feel anything else but pain and hurt. I noticed I was now bandaged up and put into bed that was all. I just lay there in bed looking at my white walls. I could faintly feel arms around my waist, but barely. I couldn't feel anything on my body right now. All I feel is that memories of that day and of John. I just sit there and do nothing but stare as I remember the day. I don't even cry.  
I hear someone whisper something to me but I don't know what they said. Then suddenly they are gone.

KeithPOV

My love of my life is hurt and she just slipped into depression mode. When I saw her laying on the floor of her bathroom curled up into a little ball looking helpless. I looked into her eyes. They were filled with pain and hurt. Then suddenly I saw nothing-just eyes. She felt nothing right then and there I new I lost her to her world. She was depressed and I needed to help her. I fixed up her bandages and then helped her by caring her back to bed and covering her up after I put a t-shirt on her. Then I curled up next to her and put my arms around her. She didn't respond though. She just sat there and stared at the wall with this blank stare. I needed to talk to Bella or Edward.  
"I'll be right back." I whispered in her ear but of course she didn't respond. I got up and walked out of her room and then walked down stairs. Bella was at work and I could hear Edward in his office typing he was probably working on his book. I shouldn't bother him. I walked back into the kitchen and wrote a note.  
I went to Bella's office I'll be back tell Hannah if she "wakes"  
-Keith.  
Then I walked out side. My car was at my house. I walked across the street and then walked into my house. I quickly took a really fast shower and threw on new clothes. Then I walked down stairs my mom was sitting there at the door with my car keys.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"I need to talk to Bella. I don't know how to help Hannah mom I don't know what to do. I need her she is my life I love her." I said and my mo smiled and hugged me. I started to cry. My mom held me for a while and then I controlled my self.  
"Does she know?" My mom asked.  
"Yes but right now she is laying in bed looking blankly at the wall. Her eyes there are blank there is nothing there. She feels nothing but the memories." I said.  
"I'm sorry. GO talk to Bella." She said and then handed me my keys and then I walked into my car and then drove off to Bella's store.  
It took about 15 minutes to get there and when I did. I parked locked my car and ran into the store. Some girls from school were standing there shopping when they saw me they turned and walked over to me.  
"Hey Keith." Michelle said and ran her hand down my chest. I stepped away. She came closer.  
"Stop." I said and I grabbed her hand and slowly brought it back to her side and then I backed away from her and her friend.  
"Keith What's your problem?" She asked offended.  
"I'm with someone." I said.  
"Who?" She asked.  
"Hannah." I replied.  
"That B****. Come on she's ugly you want her when you could have me." She said and swayed her hips. I shook my head disgusted.  
"I love her. She is not a b****." I said.  
"Excuse me but that is my daughter you are talking about. Get out of my store." Bella came out and grabbed the clothes out of their hands and then escorted them out. When she was done she walked over to me.  
"Hey, Keith." She said.  
"I need help." I said.  
"with what?" She asked.  
"Hannah." I said and Bella smiled and walked over to me. She pulled me into a hug and then we walked into her office. WE sat on her little couch.  
"What do you need help with?" She asked. I told her they story about to day with the bathroom thing and then how she stairs blankly and all that. Bella looked pained.  
"Well when this happened to me, I know from Edwards book that I was very depressed for a long time like 6months I think or whatever. It took me a while, To get out of that stage. When I actually started to talk the only people I talk to you was Edward and Emmett. Have you ever wondered why Emmett and I are so close?" She asked. I nodded.  
"That's why he was one of best friends and he was pretty much my brother. He helped me he made me laugh. I talked to him and Edward. Emmett always helped me when things happened to me. When ever things bring up the past I cry and if Edward is not there Emmett is. They were both there for me. What Hannah really needs is you. You have to make her talk but you can't be pushy. Play the piano for her. She always loved when you two would play that together. DO those little tings and just build up things. Also Talk to Wes for her. She wont be able to talk to him. They are really close too he could help." Bella said.  
"Thanks you helped a lot." I said and then she smiled and hugged me.  
"Is Edward home?" Bella asked and sniffled  
"Yes." I said.  
"Good cause the past is coming back right now." She said and then she got up and walked into Alice's office. I heard her tell her that she was taking the rest of the day off. Then I walked out of the store and into my car. I waved to Bella as she walked out and then I drove off back home. When I pulled up into Hannah's drive way. Bella did the same like a minute later. We got out of cars and walked inside. I looked at Bella's face I could tell she had been crying on the way home. She ran straight into Edward office. Then I walked up stairs into Hannah's room. She hasn't moved since I left.  
I walked over to were she was staring I bent down and stared into her eyes. I pushed back some hair. She didn't even acknowledge I was here. A tear ran down my face.  
"I love you Hannah. With all my life." I said and she just laid there and then I cried more. I need top hear her voice, I sat here and watched her breath and just stare at the wall. I got up after a while and grabbed my phone. I dialed Wes's number.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Hey can you come over to Hannah's?" I asked  
"Yeah I'll leave now." He said.  
"Ok thanks bye." I said.  
"Bye." He said and then we hung up.  
I walked down stairs and then I went into the music room. I started to play the song that we used to play together when we played. I would play the piano part and she would play the guitar part. I played and played till Wes walked in the room.  
"Hey man." He said he looked pained. He studied my face.  
"How is she doing?" He asked.  
"Not good." I said and then got up.  
"Can I see her?" He asked. I nodded and then we walked up stairs. When we walked into the room. Wes ran over to the side of the bed and looked at her.  
"Hannah?" He whispered to her. She did nothing.  
"What's wrong with her?" He asked.  
"I don't know I need to help her though I need your help though." I said,  
"I'll do whatever." He said.  
"We just need to talk to her." I said and then I sat on the bed. And he sat on the floor. We looked at each other and I nodded at him and then he started to talk.  
"Hey Han. I need you to wake up little sister. I need to see your goofy little grin when I pick on you and I need to hear you laugh and your frustrated voice when I making fun of you. I just need you to be happy. Han wake up from this stage your in. Please if you don't I will blame my self forever. I know you told me not to blame my self but I do. I need you here I love you. You're practically my sister. Please Hannah." Wes pleaded and then a tear ran down his face as she sat there didn't reply. We both needed her. He looked at me and then I looked at her.  
"Hannah, honey. I love you with all my life. I need you to smile and laugh again. I need to see that light in your eyes that assures me your okay and happy. I need you so I can hold you and have you latch on to me as if you never want to let go. Please Hannah I love you I need you to wake up, I need you here I need your smile and you laugh. That's what I love off your happiness. You have my heart forever. I love you honey please wake up. Everyone needs you. You are always the happy one and your so kind hearted and sweet. We are all breaking right now seeing you like this. If you're not okay none of are okay. Wes needs you too. Just listen." I said and kissed her cheek. I saw her blink and then stir then nothing. That's all she did. I looked into her eyes still nothing. I was crying now.  
"She's like my little sister. I would die for her take a bullet for her. She can't be like this I need her to smile. I blame my self. I need to hear her reassuring voice." Wes said through his tears.  
"I need her too. She is the love of my life I would do anything for her." I said.  
"I know I am glad you're the one for her. I know you two will be together for a very long time. I can see it in your eyes. I saw it in hers. I knew she loved you before she ever told me or even ever told her self. She loves you a lot." Wes said.  
"Thanks. You know your like her big brother. She told me last night that she needed to talk to you today because she didn't want you to blame your self. You know she right. You shouldn't blame your self. You just thought she was held up. WE all had a creepy vibe of him. I knew something was wrong I saw him taking pictures of her outside her room that day. That's why I went to get her. But first I had to get Edward. I needed his help. I would have got my ass kicked if I went in there alone. If anything it's my fault because I took to much time and so he got do that to her. Wes please don't blame your self." I said.  
"Don't either of you blame your self's." We heard her mumble.  
"Hannah!" We both said. When we looked at her there was something in her eyes but not much. She didn't say anything after that. She just lies there. While Wes and I talked and talked I needed her to be okay.  
After a while Wes left promising that he would be back tomorrow. When I walked him outside I said good bye and then I walked back up stairs and then curled up next to Hannah. Then I started to sing our song.  
You're better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me,  
Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade

"You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you  
Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile"  
(song Smile by uncle Kracker)

(6 weeks later)  
Chapter 6

HPOV

Silence. Melody. Pain. Hurt and memories. That's all I hear. There is this constant melody I have been hearing in my head. No not my head someone's singing it. I can hear but I cant acknowledge the voice. Two guys talked to me everyday but I barely move at least I don't think so. I moved and maybe shed a tear but that was it. Who was it? Melody. Here it was again. It sounded sweet but I couldn't hear the words. Silence. Melody. Gone its fades in and out. Pain. Memories. Of, that day. Hurt. It brings me back to that day. I need help. Pull me out of this now. MELODY. What are you who are you help me……

Then one name came to mind………Keith. An image came into view front of for the first time in I don't know how long.

I'm hurting I know it.

KPOV

It's been 6 weeks. Have you ever seen the love of your life lay there and look helpless? Have you ever looked at her and anted to help so, you do everything you can to help her? Does what ever you're doing for her ever work? For me? No.  
I need her to be better, she doesn't deserve any of this she never did anything to the world she was always a good person. He** no one deserves this. No one deserves this pain, torture, and anguish. No one.  
Why are there sick people in the world? Why do people want to hurt other people? Because no matter what other people do to you, what you do back is not any better you're just sinking down to there level. Personally that's even worse for your self. You cause more and more pain on your self.  
God. He helps people. So please, God help Hannah, help every sick person in the world and help, every person who is thinking about sinking down to their level.  
Its was 12:25 at night and I was getting tired my eyes going weeping with all the tears. I closed my eyes, rounded my arms around Hannah and fell asleep.  
* MORNING *

"Keith." I woke up to someone whispering my name.  
"Keith." It was Hannah she sounded pained.  
"Hannah." I said and sat up. She turned toward me she finally moved. I smiled down at her and then I lifted my hand to her cheek and stroked it.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." She said and tears ran down her face. I pulled her into my arms. I hugged her and hugged. I didn't know if I could kiss her with out scaring her. She sat there and cried in my arms forever. I sat there and rocked her back and forth on the bed. She had her head rested on my chest and my head was rested on top of hers. When she finally stopped crying she sat up in front of me.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"Being out how long did I stay like that?" She asked.  
"Nothing is your fault it was just how you reacted and you were in that stage for 6 weeks." I said then she flew her arms around me.  
"I'm so sorry. You must have been so worried. I love you." She whispered in my ear.  
"I love you too." I said  
"Why haven't you kissed me yet?" She asked. I smiled at her and then grabbed her head in between my two hands and I leaned in. I kissed her with passion and love. It lasted for a while.  
"I missed that." I said and then she pecked me on the lips.  
"I'm sorry that will never happen again." She said.  
"It's okay." I said and kissed her forehead.  
"What time is it?" She asked me. I picked up my phone and looked it was 8:00 am.  
"8:00 am. Do you want to get up?" I asked her.  
"Yeah I need a shower. Did you guys happen to bath me?" She asked.  
"Yes your mother did." I said and she giggled.  
"Good." She said and smiled then she got up and went into the bathroom. I hope she doesn't look at her self. Her scares have improved a lot over the six weeks only the deep ones are still noticeable. The stitches are all gone but the red lines are there. They are still a reminder. Then I heard a cry.  
"Keith." I herd her call. I ran into the bathroom she was standing there naked looking in the mirror. She was so beautiful.  
"Are you sure you want me in here?" I asked. She nodded as tears slid down her face. I stepped in and shut the door. I walked cautiously toward her. She held out her hand I grabbed it and then kissed it.  
"Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded as more tears slid down her face,  
"I need to face it but I can't do it alone. You're here and that's all I need." She said and then touched one of her red healing scares. She ran her finger across it cautiously. She looked at me and frowned. I bent my head down and kissed it. She smiled and the looked at her legs. In between them there were scares every where. She looked a them and quickly looked away.  
"I'll get used to them. It's just to much." She said and then wiped away her tears.  
"Are you sure your okay?" I asked again. She raised her free hand to my face and stroked my face.  
"Yes. You're here. That's all I need." She said and went on her tipsy toes and kissed me softly.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too. With all my heart." She said and smiled. Then she walked into the shower.  
"I'll be in the room." I said and walked out of the bathroom.

HPOV

When I awoke nothing seemed to matter but Keith. As soon as I acknowledged his arms around me I was in peace. I loved him that's all that mattered and he was here with me that what I needed and all I needed. John was gone and out of my life and he did this to me I can no longer think of it though cause revenge is sweet but I will never get revenge because I will not sink to his level ever. He is in prison that's revenge enough. Knowing he is never getting out is reassuring and helpful. I guess I never realized that before. Know I awake form that stage of nothingness and I need to be with Keith. When Keith kissed me it was like nothing else. It felt as if nothing mattered anymore besides me and him we were the only two people in the world. When I stepped into that bathroom I threw off my clothes and looked at my self. One glance and I started to cry. I called his name know thing that his presence would help me. He asked me if it was okay that he was in there. Obviously he thought I would uncomfortable I wasn't I knew that he would never hurt me. He kissed my scar and helped me through it that all I need is someone to help me through all the pain that will come and go.  
When I got out of the shower I wrapped my towel around me quickly so I wouldn't have to look at my self again. Then I walked out into my room. Keith was laying on my bed reading a book. I still can't believe my dad is letting him sleep in my bed all the time. Keith looked up at me and smiled I smiled back and walked into my closet. I guess it what hot out so I got my jean shorts from American eagle and then my loose tank from American eagle and then some white flats. (.com/cgi/set?id=17176157) I looked in the mirror my hair was still wet. I went back into the bathroom and blow-dried it them put it up into a pony tail and put a head band in. I put on barely any make up then I walked out of the bathroom. This time Wes was in my room. He was talking to Keith then they both looked up. Wes looked up and me and smiled. I smiled and then ran to him and hugged him.  
"You okay right like your not going back to that scary stage?" He asked.  
"You saw me like that?" I asked  
"Yeah I was here everyday with Keith." He said  
"You're the other voice." I said and the hugged him again.  
"Thanks." I whispered in his ear.  
"You're practically my sister I care for you of course I am going to help you." He said. Then he let me go. I smiled and then walked over to Keith. I sat on his lap and set my head on his shoulder then he wrapped his arms around me.  
"How Hillary?" I asked Wes  
"Good. She has been worried about you though. And me. I was going frantic." Wes said.  
"Oh my I have to see her." I said.  
"Yeah she is pretty bad her self. Everyone is." Wes said.  
"I can see all of our family I am just not ready to go to like public things guys just at our house our family got it. Keith of course your parents are part of the family." I said and he nodded and kissed the top of my head.  
"No one knows your up. Everyone is down stairs. I mean everyone. It's Saturday and it's hot out side they are all chilling by the pool." Wes explained.  
"Good perfect." I said and got up form Keith's lap and grabbed his hand. Then we walked out of my room. I grabbed Wes's hand too for support. I could hear everyone by the pool. I took a long breath as we descended the stairs. When we got down the stairs they both squeezed my hands for support. We walked to the back door. Then we slowly opened it and stepped out side. We walked around the house and onto the patio. As soon as I stepped foot on the patio everyone turned and stared. I looked around my mom and ad were smiling and starting to get out of the pool as was everyone else. Then Sarah..  
"HANAAH!" She yelled and threw her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her. We started to cry together.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
"Yea I am now." I said and looked up at Keith and Wes.  
"Good cause I missed you." She said and then my I could see my mom let my dad come to me first. I ran to him and threw my arms around his waist and hugged him like no other. He hugged me back.  
"I love you daddy." I whispered.  
"I love you too honey." He said and then I kissed his cheek. We were both crying for a little and then it was my moms turn I hugged and we cried together.  
"Honey it's all going to be alright after this. The part you went through was the worst part it all gets better I promise." She said and kissed my forehead.  
"Thanks mom." I said,  
"Anytime honey. Love you." She said.  
"Love you too." I said and then Hilary and Reggie stepped around. I group hugged them and then it was time for the other parents.  
Uncle Emmett was first. He picked me up bridal style and swung me around. Then he hugged me. He told me he would of picked me up and hugged me but it would of hurt me so he did that instead. Then he added it wouldn't be normal if I didn't spin someone around. Uncle Emmett got to love him.  
Then Aunt Rose. We hugged and she told me that it was all going to be okay and that my mother was right. She assured me that when my mom came back out of depression everything got better. There were a few ticks in the road but other wise it all got better. I love aunt Rose.  
Perky coming my way. Aunt……Alice. She said my name a few 100 times and then hugged me and told me she loved me and then she was so glad I was back and that she was glad I was okay. Aunt Alice with her perkiness. You think after 30 some years it would wear off but no.  
Uncle Jasper wasn't a man of many words but he hugged me told me he loved me. That's all I needed from him he was just a calming person I loved being around him and talking to him about my problems.  
Then I talked to Sherry and Seth and then Angela and Ben Everyone was here. I guess my grandparents were here earlier but they had to leave but they would be back later.  
Then everyone got back in the pool.  
"Want me to grill?" I asked everyone since I couldn't swim.  
"YEAH!" they all yelled.  
"The stuff is in the freezer honey thanks." My mom said and smiled at me. Wes and Keith followed me inside. They got everything out with me and we set in on the island.  
"You guys can go swimming you know. You don't have to stay out of the pool just for me. I am ruining your fun. Wes go with Hillary she misses you." I said and Wes looked wiery at me. I walked up to him. I grabbed his hand.  
"Wes I know your trying to take care of me. I love you for that but Hilary misses you I can tell. So get your but in that pool. You can borrow one of Keith's trunks up stairs no go." I said and dropped his hand and pointed up stairs. Wes laughed and walked up stairs. Then I turned toward Keith.  
"Don't even try." He said and then I laughed.  
"Fine." I said and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and then I kissed him. The kiss was full of passion and love. I love this boy with all my life I will never let him go.  
"Really I leave for five minutes and you guys are having a make out session?" Wes asks walking into the kitchen with his trunks on.  
"I have six weeks to make up for." I said and winked at Keith. He kissed my cheek. Then Wes and Keith helped me carry everything out to the grill.  
When everything was finally on the grill cooking I was standing there leaning against Keith. I had my head rested against his shoulder and I was looking at my family swim around the pool. Today was a good day and as my aunts said and my mom said that it was only going to get better.  
The timer went off it was time to turn over the burgers. Keith grabbed the spatula.  
"No I want to do it." I said and I laughed.  
"Nah I would rather do it." He said and held it above his head. I jumped for it.  
"Come on. Please!" I said and he shook his head and then danced in little circles around me. We were laughing like crazy. Finally he stopped and looked at me.  
"Please Keith." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and then kissed his cheek and then I went down to his neck and kissed that and then I whispered in his ear.  
"Please." I said and then he handed it over.  
"Thanks!" I said and he narrowed his eyes at me I pecked him on the lips and the flipped the burgers. When I was done flipping them I closed the grill top and turned toward Keith.  
"That was not fair." He said  
"Really? I thought it was." I said and laughed.  
"Oh really." He said and leaned closer to me. He had my face in between his hands and he was leaning closer.  
"Really." I said. Our lips were inches apart.  
"Really I didn't think so." He said and pulled away.  
"Now that was teasing and not fair." I said and grabbed his hand as he started to fake walk away. I turned him around.  
"That was not fair." I repeated.  
"OH really." He said.  
"Yes." I said and then he put his free hand on the back of my neck and the leaned in a kissed me. The kiss grew and grew then the timer interrupted us.  
"Now that was fair." I joked and then turned toward the burgers. I took them off and then put them all on buns and then served them.  
Today was a good day. The rest of the day we all hung out by the pool. Everything was back to normal for now.

Chapter 7  
HPOV

The next morning I turned over to an empty bed. Where was Keith? I looked over to my side and I saw a note.

Hannah,  
You fell asleep last night around the fire. I carried you up to your bed, your dad wouldn't let me sleep in your bed anymore because you were better. We will talk to him. Anyway I am in the spare bedroom. I love you.  
Keith.

I smiled to my self and then got up and went into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and then I blow dried my hair and then curled the ends of it. My mom loved when my hair was like this. Then I put my make up on and then went into my closet. Then I remembered I didn't know how nice it was out side. I ran for my I phone and then looked at the weather. It was 50 degrees out side, not to cold but cold enough. I went for my dark skinny jeans and then my purple hoodie. I slid on some flats and then I walked toward the mirror. I looked cute but I looked lazy whatever. I walked to the spare bedroom and then I saw Keith sprawled on the bed sleeping. I chuckled to my self. I tip toed over to him and then I walked up to him. I brushed my hand across his cheek and bent down and kissed it. He dint wake up so then I kissed his lips. Then his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me down to him. I giggled and then he let me go. I rolled over and then snuggled up to him so I was resting my head on his chest. Then he wrapped his arms around me again.  
"Good morning beautiful." He said and kissed the top of my head.  
"Good morning." I said.  
"What's on the agenda for today?" He asked.  
"I have no idea I just kind of want to be lazy. Like watch movies all day. I go back to school tomrrow for the first since uhm well you know." I said.  
"Then lets do that with everyone." He said.  
"Well the kids, yeah sounds good." I said.  
"Ok take a shower and get ready. I'm going over to Sarah's and we will plan things." I said and then got up. I bent down and kissed him again,  
"I love you." He said,  
"I love you too." I said and then walked out the door. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Sarah.  
Hey Sar. I'm coming over! Movie day. Were planning. –H(:

Kay! – Sar

I put my phone in my pocket and then I went down stairs. My parents were in the kitchen talking about work. I didn't really pay attention something about fashion lines and books. When I entered the kitchen to get a bottle of water and an apple they turned to me.  
"Good morning." They said in unison.  
"Morning. I'm going over to Sarah's for a little and then the gang is coming over here and watching movies. That okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah honey it's fine." My mom said.  
"Thanks." I said. Then I turned around to leave and then remembered I had to talk to my dad. I turned back around.  
"Oh and by the way I am 16 almost seventeen. I think you guys could trust me not to have sex with my boy friend under the same roof as you. Also I am more responsible than that." I said and then walked out of the room and then I walked straight into the garage. I got into my car and drove down the road to Sarah's.  
I pulled up and parked into her drive way. I got eating my apple, I walked straight into their house. As soon as I opened the door someone screamed. It was aunt Alice. I shook my head and walked in.  
"Jeeze Hannah you scared the hell out of me." She said.  
"Sorry Aunt Alice." I said and hugged her.  
"It's alright. Sarah's in the kitchen by the way." She said and I smiled and then walked into the kitchen. Sarah was sitting there talking to Jasper about something.  
"Hey Uncle Jazz." I said and walked up to him and hugged him.  
"Hey Hannah how you doing?" he asked.  
"Great." I said and then Sarah grabbed my hand and yanked me up the stairs. Jeeze pushy. When we got up to her room she sat me down on her bed and then she was pacing in front of me.  
"What's up your ass girl? Seriously spit out whatever you have to say." I said.  
"I have a boyfriend. Well I have had a boy friend." She said.  
"What?! Oh my god! What's his name? How long? Is it serious?" I asked.  
"Well close to 2 months. It was right before well you know what happened. Well anyway his name is Matt! He has brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes! He is just the sweetest. I know I am only 15 but I think it's serious really serious." Sarah said in all seriousness.  
"Is he your age?" I asked.  
"Nope your you might know him he says he knows you." Sarah said.  
"Well you know all of our parents got married and were together for a really long time there's no reason why we cant." I said and I hugged her. Sarah sighed it looked like she had something else to tell me. Whatever I wont push ill ask later.  
"Invite him tonight." I said.  
"Really?!" She asked all excited.  
"Yeah really." I said and then she pulled out her phone and texted him.  
"Anyway I got all the movies picked out! I got the Step Father you know scary! Then I got The hangover for the laughs! Then my dad got the bootleg of The Last song! Love story!" She said all excited!  
"Perfect. Want to come to the store with me to get food?" I asked.  
"Why not. Lets go." She said and then we got up. We said good bye to her parents and then we jumped into my car.  
We drove to the store got all the snacks and then went home. I dropped Sarah back at home so she could get ready and then I went back to my house. I called Wes, Hillary, and Reggie they were all coming over today. Then I went up stairs to Keith. He was laying on my bed on my lap top. I walked in and he looked up me and shut the lap top. I walked over to him and then crawled on to the bed. I kissed him the kiss grew and grew. Then we both stopped it.  
"Well thanks to your little speech before you left this morning I got talked too by your dad. Lets just say it was the most awkwardness I have ever been in." He said and I laughed my butt off.  
"How did that go over?" I asked.  
"Your not having sex till your thirty apparently." He said that made me laugh even harder.  
"My mo had me when she was what 18?" I asked.  
"True true." He said and we laughed together.  
"I'll talk to my mom about it." I said.  
"When do you want to have sex though. I know you're a virgin I'm okay with that honestly I'm glad I'll be the one to change that." He said and kissed me again.  
"Obviously your not. Well I was thinking when I am thirty would be great. You know I'd like to wait." I said all serious. I didn't even laugh he stared at me in shock. Then I cracked and started to laugh out loud.  
"You should have seen your face." I said while laughing.  
"That was not funny." He said.  
"See I thought it was. Ok I'm sorry back to seriousness. Honestly Keith I don't want to be rushed. I just know I am not ready yet. I mean I kind of wanted to wait till I was married but I know you don't want to wait that long. I love you Keith and I will understand if you don't want to wait that long and you think I am insane." I said.  
"Hannah. I love you with all my life. If you want to wait, I'll wait. It's no big deal. As long as your mine." He said. I smiled and kissed him passionately. Then we stopped I rested my head on his chest and we just laid there for a while.  
"Sarah got a boyfriend did you know that?" I asked,  
"Sort of. Hillary told me about him once when you were out of it. I guess he's really nice. I have never met him though." He said.  
"He's coming over tonight I think. I wanted to meet him. Sarah told me it was serious." I said.  
"She's 15." He said.  
"Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose were together since 14." I said.  
"Right sorry." He said.  
"If they could do it anyone can do it. Love is a strong thing." I said.  
"Good cause I want us to last forever." He said.  
"Me too." I said and then I kissed him again.  
We were kissing for a while. Then I think we fell asleep. I was hearing little annoying voices all around me. I opened my eyes and then Sarah is standing there yelling at me to wake up. I get up and look on the other side of me. Keith is still sleeping. I shake him a little and he wakes up.  
"It's movie time! Everyone is down stairs." Sarah said.  
"Is your boy friend here?" Keith asked in a lovey dovey voice making fun of her.  
"Shut up Keith. And yes he is! Now lets go." She said. I laughed and then I looked into the mirror I fixed my hair a little and then walked down stairs holding hands with Keith. All of them were standing around talking. I walked over to Wes and hugged him.  
"Hey Hannah." He said and hugged me back.  
"Hey Wesley." I said and he laughed at his name. Then I hugged everyone else and then Sarah introduced me to Matt.  
"Matt this is Hannah, Hannah this is Matt." Sarah said.  
"Hi Matt its nice to meet you." I said and smiled.  
"Nice to meet you too." He said and then we all sat down and started the movies.  
After the scary movie and then really funny movie. Sarah pulled Hillary and me up stairs into the bathroom. She looked scared. What the hell? She was pacing again. I stopped her and pulled her into a hug. She started to cry. I just held her. Hillary was looking at me with confusion. I shrugged. Clearly neither of us knew what was going on. Sarah just kept crying. When she finally stopped she wiped her eyes and then turned toward us again.  
"Honey what's wrong?" I asked.  
"You know when I said it was serious? Well we got serious and well we know had sex." She said.  
"You did WHAT? Your fucking 15 what were you thinking you could have gotten pregnant!" Hillary freaks out. Then Sarah's face goes white. Oh god no. Is she? Then Hillary stopped yelling and looks at Sarah.  
"Honey you better be joking." She said. And Sarah shook her head.  
"I think I am. I am a week and half late. I know it's not much but I am freaking out." Sarah said.  
"Do you have a test?" Hillary asked. Sarah nodded.  
"Hannah say something." She said and then I hugged her again.  
"If you are I'll be there for you no matter what." I said and she started to cry again.  
"Where's the test?" I asked. Then she got up and got it. She came back into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and peed on the stupid stick and then we waited the longest 3 minutes of our life. We kept looking at our phones for the time every five seconds. We couldn't wait any long the suspense was killing us. I looked at my phone again and then the timer finally went off. Hillary grabbed the test quickly before Sarah and I could react. She studied it for a minute and then she showed us………it showed a + sign. Sarah started to cry and I held her and rocked her back and forth. Then there was a knock on the door.  
"Girls what's wrong. Who's crying?" It was my mom.  
"Tell her." Sarah whispered and Hillary let her in. My mom rushed over to Sarah and took her out my arms and held her.  
"Honey what's wrong?" She asked.  
"Bella look." Hillary said and the showed her the test.  
"Oh my your so young. Matt's a good guy, you need to talk to him. Honey I am very disappointed. I wont tell your mom aka my best friend yet but if you don't tell her soon I will." My mom said and kissed the top of her head and then walked out of the bathroom.  
"Hey what's taking so long?" Now it was Wes at the door.  
"Wes will help can we tell him?" I asked and she nodded yes.  
We let him in and then Hillary showed him the test and then he started to cry for her. He held her and they cried together. Gosh Wes is so protective over me, I wonder how he would react if I got pregnant I mean they way he is acting now is [pretty bad but Jeeze it would be so much worse. Hillary left them to talk. Wes was a good person to talk to when you needed help. Hillary and I walked back down stairs. Matt and Keith were down there talking about what could be happening upstairs. Then they turned toward us. Hillary held up a hand for them, not to ask.  
"We will tell you later." She said and then sat down on the couch. I sat next to Keith then I curled up to his side.  
"What would do if we had sex and then I got pregnant?" I asked Keith.  
"I would be there for you. 100% of the time." He said.  
"Wes would do the same for me I think." Hillary said.  
"Oh definitely he loves kids and he so caring." I said  
"What about you Matt?" Hillary asked all serious.  
"I would be there for her definitely I love her." He said. He looked truthful so we let it go.  
"Awesome. Anyway weird subject. Let's start the movie." Keith said. I got up and put in the Last song.  
In the middle of the movie, Wes and Sarah came back down. She fixed her make up and everything. Ashe walked over to Matt and grabbed his hand. He got up and followed her into one of the spare bedrooms. We turned the movie up so we wouldn't invade their talk.  
"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Keith blabbered out in the middle of the movie.  
"She's prego." Hilary said.  
"Really what's going on?" He asked.  
"She wasn't joking." I said.  
"Oh my god." He said and went silent again. Then I played the movie again.  
The movie was almost over and then Sarah and Matt came out of the spare bedroom holding hands, good sign. They sat down on the couch. I turned off the amazing movie and turned on the lights. Sarah's eyes were red from crying and so were Matt's. Everyone was looking at each other awkwardly. Someone had to start a conversation quickly.  
"What are you guys going to do?" Hillary blurted out.  
"We don't know how to tell our parents." Matt said.  
"Your gunna be there for her right?" Wes asked.  
"Of course." He said and hugged Sarah.  
"We all of you. This should teach you all a lesson. I'll help you guy's talk to your parents. I'm gunna seem irresponsible to Matt's parents but honestly I know what your going through. I was seventeen when I first got pregnant. But I lost my baby so anyway enough talk about that. I'll help you guys though. We are telling Jasper and Alice first though. Hannah your coming with me. Your gunna keep Sarah company after Matt leaves. Let's go. Wes, Reggie and Hillary and Keith can stay here." My mom came out and said.  
"Thank you so much." Sarah said and ran over to her and hugged her.  
"Your welcome." My mom said and then Matt hugged her too.  
"Ok lets go." My mom said. I kissed Keith quickly and then hugged him.  
"Bye I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." He said and then Matt, Sarah, My mom and I walked out the door into my moms car. We drove down the street to Sarah's house and then pulled into her driveway.

Chapter 8

HPOV

We walked into Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's house. Matt had his arm around Sarah and I was holding her hand I could feel her shaking. My mom looked nervous too. I looked up toward my mom and she gave me that look like 'if this was you I'd kill you' I chuckled and then we continued to the kitchen were we heard Jasper and Alice. My mom was the first to walk in.  
"Bella!" Aunt Alice said and hugged her and then Uncle Jasper hugged her.  
"Hannah, Matt!" Aunt Alice said and then she hugged us both. Uncle Jasper shook Matt's hand and hugged me.  
"What's wrong with you? You look scared out of your mind honey?" Aunt Alice asked Sarah.  
"Uhm we came here to tell you something. I think we should all sit down." My mom said and then we went to the dinning room and sat down. Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper looked scared too.  
We all sat around the table and looked at each other nervously for like five minutes. Sarah was about to cry and Matt looked like he was scared to death of Jasper. My mom looked like she was lost for words. Uncle Jasper looked confused as hell. Aunt Alice looked like she was thinking deeply.  
"No." Alice whispered.  
"No what?" My mom asked.  
"Is Sarah…..uhmm… pregnant?" She asked  
"Truthfully I don't know how you do it but yes." My mom answered.  
"Sarah!" Uncle Jasper exploded.  
"Jasper sit!" Aunt Alice yelled.  
"Our 15 year daughter is pregnant! And your telling me to sit down?!" Uncle Jasper asked.  
"Jasper honey please." Aunt Alice begged and he sat down red in the face.  
"Mom, Dad I'm really sorry." Sarah said and started to cry.  
"Honey your fifteen. You weren't responsible, you should have thought more." Alice said.  
"I know. I thought I was ready. I love Matt." She said.  
"You fifteen you don't know what love is!" uncle Jasper exploded. Then ran out of the room.  
"Jasper!" My mom yelled.  
"Don't worry I'll go yell at my brother." My mom said and then ran after Uncle Jasper.  
"Honey don't mind your dad. I don think he was realizes that we were in love at the age of 15. Don't think I am not mad either. Honey because I am. I raised you to be responsible and this most definitely is not. I just don't even know what to say. Just go up to you room please I talk to you in the morning I need to think things through. Matt, just go home. Walk to your car before my husband comes back into the room. Hannah go up with her." Alice instructed. Then got up and walked toward my mom and Uncle Jasper. Matt and Sarah were standing up. Sarah was hugging him. He kissed her head and then kissed her for little and then he left. Sarah started to cry again. I went up to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and then we walked up stairs to her room. She changed into her pajamas and then crawled into bed. I grabbed sweatpants and a t shirt from her drawers and changed. Then I laid on the bed too. She was crying. We sat up and I hugged her.  
"Hannah what am I going to do? I am fifteen my dad hates me and my mom is disappointed in me." She asked.  
"Your dad doesn't hate you he's just upset with you. Sarah you made a mistake that your gunna have to live with. Your having a baby your going to have to accept that." I said,  
"I know but it's hard to think about it." She sobbed.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
"Can you get Wes over here?" She asked.  
"Yeah I'll get him. Can I get Keith too?" I asked  
"Yea sure." She said and then I grabbed my phone and called them.  
"Hey Keith you still at my house with Wes?" I asked.  
"Yeah Reggie and Hillary went home." He said.  
"Okay, sneak over please." I said.  
"Kay see you soon." He said and we hung up.  
Five minutes we heard knocking at her balcony window. Wes went over to Sarah and tried talking to her. She was just sobbing on his shoulder. I hugged Keith.  
"She needs all of right now." He whispered and then we both sat on the bed.  
"Sarah we are all going to be there every step of the way." Keith said.  
"Thanks guys." She said and wiped her eyes.  
Wes gave me a look that said I need to talk to you. I nodded.  
"Hey Sarah, you stay here with Keith. Were going to listen to the parents for you. Don't worry we wont get caught." I said and she nodded. Wes got up and walked out into hall way with me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"We found something on Matt." He said.  
"What now?" I asked.  
"On the internet there is a picture that looks exactly like him. The description is that he is actually 19 and he been getting girls pregnant everywhere and then just leaves them for nothing. He's a horrible guy." Wes said.  
"Matt doesn't strike me as that kind of guy." I said.  
"Yeah well neither did John." He said, that stung, I flinched.  
"Sorry, you right." I said.  
"I know." He said and then we sat on the stairs and listened to the parents talk.  
My mom and Alice were bickering with Jasper.  
"Jasper lighten up you were fifteen when you fell in love with Alice! There is such thing as love when your fifteen. You just don't believe it now because it's your daughter!" My mom exploded.  
"Well excuse me sis! I don't see your daughter pregnant so there for you have no idea what we are going through!" He yelled.  
"Jasper shut up! Just shut up! I may not know what your going through but I sure as hell know what she fucking going through! I was sixteen when I got pregnant the first time! Even though I lost the baby I still had to go through a few months of getting pregnant! Esme and Carlisle were gracious about it! They did not explode on me and Edward!" My mom yelled.  
"She's fifteen it's going to be so much worse for her!" Uncle Jasper yelled.  
"I cannot believe you just said that to me! SO much worse for her really! Cause last time I checked she is the most popular girl in the school and she doesn't get made fun of every day in her life. She wont have some girl taunting her everyday making fun of her and calling her a whore and having he say her boyfriend doesn't even love her. Jasper damn it! It was so much worse for me! I lost my baby! And that bitch continued to make fun of me until she found out! I went through my own personal hell! Jasper! Get you ass upstairs and apologize to your daughter before you loose her! She is going to pissed at you, you blew up on her for no damn reason. You know your self there is such thing as love as fifteen!" My mom sobbed at him.  
"I'm sorry Bella." He said  
"Whatever Jazz just get your ass up stairs! I'm going home!" She yelled and I could hear them walking toward the stairs. Aunt Alice and My mom were sobbing together. Wes and I got up and sprinted to the room.  
"Keith Wes closet right now!" I hissed and then went into the closet and climbed onto the bed with Sarah. Then Wes came out of the closet.  
"I'm your guy's cousin I'm allowed to be here." He said and then we smiled and he sat on the bed with us. Then Uncle Jasper came in.  
"Wes?" He asked.  
"Ugh hi!" Wes said.  
"When did you get here?" He asked.  
"When you guys were yelling." Wes answered.  
"Okay well. I want to talk to my daughter. You two can go home." He said to us.  
"Bye Sarah call me later!" I said and hugged her one more time. Wes did the same.  
"I got to Change I'll be right back." I said and went into the closet. Keith was sitting on the carpet.  
"What am I going to do/" He asked.  
"That's why I am here!" I said and I changed really quick. He watched me.  
"It's not nice stare." I said.  
"It's not nice to tease." He said and I smiled and smacked his arm. Then I got up and then opened the door. Wes was standing in the front of it. Great. Keith went behind him and we walked slowly out of the room. Jasper didn't notice. Then we walked home. When we walked into the door. My mom was on the couch sobbing into my dad's chest.  
"Uhm were sleeping up stairs. Don't worry were probably not even sleeping so you don't have to kick my boyfriend out of my room." I said in s snotty tone. I was still pissed about this morning. Wes and Keith Changed in to something more comfortable and they both climbed onto my bed. I snuggled against Keith.  
"Let's just watch a movie and wait for Sarah's call." Wes suggested.  
"Good idea put one in." I said and then he got up and put in a movie.  
"What movie did you pick out?" I asked  
"Saw II." He answered.  
"Ew." I said and Keith and Wes chuckled.  
We were half way through the movie. I about to throw up I hate theses movies. They were to gory to me, I hate blood. This girl had her hands caught in this razor blade thing and he wrist are getting slit every time she moves. Ew! Then my phone ran oh thank god! I scrambled out of Keith's arms and then grabbed my phone.  
"Sarah?" I asked  
"Hi." She said in a low voice.  
"How are you?" I asked.  
"Not well." She said.  
"Have you talked to Matt?" Wes asked.  
"No he's not answering my calls." She said and Keith, Wes and I stared at each other with worried faces. Wes was right.  
"I'm sure he will call." I said.  
"Hopefully." She said and started to cry.  
"Do you want us to come over?" I asked.  
"No I'm fine just come over in the morning." She said.  
"Will do. Try to sleep. We love you good night." I said.  
"Love you guys too night." She said and then the line disconnected.  
"He's gone." Wes said.  
"How are we going to tell her?" I asked.  
"We have to do it together." Keith said.  
"Tomorrow?" I asked  
"Sooner is better." Wes said.  
"What an ass." I whispered.  
"Yeah really I beat the living shit out of that kid." Wes said with pure acid in his words.  
"I'll help if you ever find him." Keith said.  
"Alright let's actually try to get some sleep." I said.  
"Where are we sleeping?" Wes asked.  
"Well I kind of want Keith next to me. So let's just fall asleep on here. It's king sized we will fit. We can "fall asleep" to some random movie, so my parents don't get pissed." I said.  
"Fine." They said and then I turned on a the notebook.  
"Night Wes." I said.  
"Night Han." He said.  
"Night man." Keith said.  
"Night." Wes said and turned over on his side, I turned into Keith's arms. And then kissed him.  
"Night, love." He said.  
"Good night." I said and kissed his cheek.  
"Stop." Wes said and we chuckled and then I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * *

Next morning.

"Hannah, get up." My mom whispered in my ear.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Cause your father is coming in here any minute to make sure you guys aren't in the same bed." My mom warned and then walked out of my room.  
"Keith, Keith!" I said and he rubbed his eyes.  
"Get on the floor!" I said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"My dad." I said and he got up and went on the floor. I threw a blanket and pillow at him. Then I noticed Wes w as still sprawled out on my bed. Whatever he is a crab in the morning I am not waking him up. I turned over and pretended I was still sleeping. I heard my dad open my door and then when it closed. Keith and I were up.  
"Good morning, Beautiful." Keith said.  
"Oh please. I probably look gross." I said,  
"No you look rather sexy." He said and got up and wrapped his hands around my waist and started to kiss me. WE laid back on the bed.  
"Okay stop." We heard Wes say.  
"Sorry." I said and I started to laugh.  
"Alright I'm going to go home. See you guys later. Call me when your going over to Sarah's." Wes said.  
"We were going over there at noon. It's 9:00." I said.  
"Yeah I know I have time." He said.  
"Alright bye Wes." I said.  
"See you guys later." He said and left.  
"Alright You need to get ready too." I said and wrapped my arms around him.  
"I could get ready with you." He said and winked at me. I giggled.  
"Yeah I don think my dad would like that much." I said.  
"Yeah your right bad idea. I'll see you later." He said and bent down to kiss me.  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too."

Chapter 9

HPOV

I got a text from Sarah.

Hey could you guys come over now? –S  
Yeah I'll call Wes and Keith. –H  
I already texted them both, Keith said he would be at your house in like five minutes. –S  
Kay thanks, So how was the talk with your dad last night? -H  
Really unbelievably awkward! He's still pissed though. -S  
Have you talked to your mom about it all? –H  
Not really you mom and my mom have been talking forever, Your moms over right now, and I think my dad is at your house. –S  
I think your mom is taking it better than your dad. –H  
Yeah I think so too. –S  
Ok I gotta finish getting ready. See you soon. –H  
Byee. –S

I was almost ready I just had to get dressed. I already just blow-dried my hair and then threw it into a pony tail. I wasn't really into the whole dressing up thing at all today. I walked into my closet with just my underwear and bra on looking for an out fit. I want to be sort of lazy but not all the way lazy. I searched around my closet forever. Then suddenly I felt arms around me. Yeah still in my underwear and bra. I turn around and of course it's Keith. I smile at him and then look down at my self.  
"Yeah if my dad came in right now I really don't think he would appreciate this." I said and he chuckled.  
"Yeah, then maybe you should get dressed." He said and pulled me tighter to him. I laughed and reached up to kiss him lightly.  
"Me getting dressed means I have to let go of you and personally that's not my intention right now." I whispered in his ear and then kissed him passionately. Then kiss grew and grew. Soon we were sitting on the little couch in my closet. I was straddling his legs on the couch while is hands were rubbing up and down my thighs. I moaned in pleaser and then the kiss grew even more intense. I got his shirt off and my hands were roaming all over his chest. He wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer to him if that was even possible.  
"Oh no! Get some clothes on Hannah! "I herd some one yell. I turned around to see Wes there shielding his eyes. I started to laugh and so did Keith.  
"Sorry Wes." I said and got off of Keith.  
"Wes go wait on my bed I'll get dressed." I said and he nodded and walked away. I looked to Keith and started to crack up.  
"You should go wait with him." I said he sighed. I reached down to him and kissed his cheek. I got up to walk away but he got up and pulled me into another kiss. I smiled and then I turned to go dressed he slapped my ass. I giggled and then ran to the other side of the closet. I pulled out some black yoga pants with the red lining on it and then a hoddie. Then I grabbed black flats and then walked out to the guys. I looked to both of them and shook my head and then went to the bathroom I threw on a little bit of make up and then walked out toward them again. (.com/cgi/set?id=18182542 Her out fit)  
"Alright boys let's go." I said and then they stood up I grabbed Keith's hand and then we walked down stairs. We walked in the Garage and my dad and Uncle Jasper were working on my dad's car talking about….Sarah.  
"Hey dad, Hey uncle Jasper. Were going over to Sarah's." I said.  
"Kay. And honey what was that screaming coming from Wes I specifically heard him yell Oh no! Get some clothes on Hannah." My dad said. I turned toward Wes and gave him the 'I'm gunna kill you look'.  
"He was just trying to get me in trouble, I pulled a mean prank on him when he was sleeping last night." I lied through my teeth.  
"Wes is that true?" Wes asked.  
"Yes it is, want to know what they did to me?" He asked. Boy, I wanted to hear this.  
"Sure." My dad said.  
"Ok well I was sleeping on the floor with Keith on the other side of the bed, when Keith and Hannah but my hand in a warn bowl of water. I peed my self on her floor. I woke up and got all pissed, so then I cleaned up my pee and then changed. Then I told her I was sleeping in her bed so that I knew she wouldn't do it again." He said. Wow, he just came with that off the top of his head. I started to laugh, and then my dad looked stunned.  
"Sorry I asked, just get going." My dad said and then him and Uncle Jasper started to laugh.  
I climbed into my car and Keith got passengers seat. Then Wes got in the back.  
"Why are we taking the car?" Wes asked.  
"I'm gunna pick up lunch for us and Sarah." I said.  
"Oh ok. And I invited Hilary and Reggie too that okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah that's actually perfect, Reggie is Sarah's good friend I'm sure she wants to talk to him." I said and then turned out of my drive way.  
The drive was quiet I held Keith's hand while Wes sat in back and texted people. Then the garage came back to my mind. How did he just come up with that story out of, no where. How did I lie so easily? I am not a good liar wow. Then I started to laugh, Keith and Wes started to stare at me like I was a freak. I laughed harder.  
"Ok what the hell is so funny?" Wes asked.  
"I was just thinking of the garage and your story." I said and then they started to laugh too.  
"How did you just lie so easily? You suck at lying?" Wes asked.  
"Honestly I had no idea. How did you just tell that story?" I asked.  
"Reggie and Hilary did it to me once." He said and Keith and me started to laugh so hard.  
"Wow." Keith said. Then I pulled up to Panera bread.  
We got out of the car and then walked into the place. It always smelled great in there. I walked up to the counter. I looked at the menu.  
"What could I get you?" They girl asked at the counter.  
"I'll have a bowl a Broccoli cheddar and then another bowl of it except a bread bowl. Guys what do you want? " I asked.  
"I'll have a the bacon sandwich." Wes ordered.  
"I'll have the same." Keith said.  
"What about Hillary and Reggie?" I asked.  
"They are going out with their parents to lunch and then they are coming over." He said and I nodded.  
"Is that all?" The lady asked.  
"Yes." I said.  
"For here or to go?" She asked.  
"To go." I said.  
"Alright it will be up in a second." She said and then we stepped aside.  
We got our food and then got back in the car. I turned Nickleback on just let the CD play. On the way back to Sarah's I thought about the closet earlier. If Wes had not interrupted us would we have gone farther? What would we have done? Did I want to do that yet? I knew that I wanted to loose my virginity when I am ready and in love. I love Keith I am for sure about that. I think I am ready to have sex too but what if I am bad at it. It's not like he would know though because he has never been with anybody either. Ugh I remember saying that I wanted to wait till I was married, so I know I am in love totally. Would Keith wait that much longer, I don't even think I can wait till I am married, Ugh this is all so confusing. Part of me was still afraid to do that, I mean that day with John and all that, still has me scared have to death. Some times if people sneak up behind me or grab my wrist to jerk me back or something I scream because I am so scared. I know that I am not technically a virgin because I got raped but I don't count it because it was scary. What if Keith touches me some where and memories flood back. Memories always flood back out of nowhere what am I supposed to do? Then I felt someone tap my shoulder I jumped. Then I looked out side I realized I already parked in front of Sarah's. Wes was already out of the car.  
"What are you thinking? Your like three hundred miles away?" Keith asked.  
"I don't know I guess I was just zoning out." I said.  
"As I said before you're a bad liar." He said and I shrugged and got out of the car. Keith came up to me and hugged me.  
"You can tell me anything." He said and I nodded into his chest and then we walked into Sarah's.  
Keith and I walked into the living room to say hi to my mom and Aunt Alice.  
"Hey mom, Hi Aunt Alice." I said.  
"Hey Sarah and them are up in their room." Aunt Alice said.  
"Hey honey is Jasper at our hours still?" My mom asked.  
"Yup." I said.  
"Okay good I need to talk to him." She said.  
"Alright, well we are going upstairs." I said and then we turned around and walked up stairs.

BellaPOV

"Alice I need to go talk to my brother." I said.  
"I know I know. I just think we should do it together." She said.  
"Alice your to nice some one has to get through to him. Your daughter doesn't need discipline she needs support. She didn't get pregnant on purpose. You and Jasper were totally having sex at the age of 15 he's being a hypocrite. Alice your taking this well, and apparently so am I. But Jasper is not. I know he talked to Sarah last night, I know he said sorry but he is still pissed and he is still going to yell at her through this whole process, he has to grasp this fully and understand that he cant be an ass." I said.  
"Fine go talk to him but them come right back here." Alice said,  
"Thanks, see you in like 30 minutes or so. Want me to Send Edward over here?" I asked.  
"Yeah sure what else I am going to do?" She said and I laughed and walked out the door. I walked across the street and straight into my garage. Edward was under the car and Jasper was under the hood. I walked in there and as soon as they heard my heals click they looked up.  
"Hey sis." Jasper said.  
"Hey love." Edward said and then wiped his hands off and kissed my cheek.  
"Hey guys." I said.  
"Alright Edward go keep Alice company. I need to talk to my brother right now." I said.  
"Kay see you later love you." He said.  
"Love you too." I said and kissed his lips quickly. Then he smiled and then started to walk across the street to Alice's. I turned to my brother and pointed to the door. He walked inside and continued to walk into the kitchen, he sat down and then I sat down across from him on the island.  
"Your gunna yell at me." He said.  
"Your damn right." I said.  
"Damn it Bella. If it was Hannah?" He said.  
"I would support he and be an ass. I have tried to talk to you about this but you don't listen. I can tell that you don't grasp this fully, I know you said sorry and all that stuff but your still going to get more and more mad each time something happens during her pregnancy. It's a nine month span, if you don't remember we get pretty damn emotional and she doesn't need you bitching at her every time something makes you mad." I said.  
"I am not going to yell and bitch at her every time something goes wrong. Bella do understand that she is fifteen and pregnant. She had sex irresponsibly at the age of fifteen. I taught her better than that." He said.  
"Your such a hypocrite! You and Alice totally had sex when you were fifteen and you know it! Alice told me everything. If you don't remember she was my girl best friend." I said.  
"Yeah so we were mature and responsible obviously because Alice didn't get pregnant!" He yelled.  
"Well guess what jasper! Rubber fucking rips! Do you not understand that! Accidents happen! Just face it your wrong and you know it! Damn it Jasper you can be so stupid! You better grasp that she's pregnant and it was an accident. Your daughter is mature for her age and you know that she will take care of this baby 100 percent and you know what yeah she's a kid and she is going to need your help and when she asks for that help you better damn well help her." I said.  
"But she's fifteen." He said and started to cry. I walked over to my brother and pulled him into a hug.  
"I'm sorry I was so stupid. I'll be supportive and I'll help her. Thank you for helping me realize that I was being an ass." Jasper said .  
"Anytime." I said and he laughed.

Hpov  
"Hey we're here." I said and I saw Sarah and Wes's arms crying.  
"Honey what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing just getting emotional. My dad he's so mad. He sad sorry but I could tell in his voice he was still mad. I feel bad that I did it and I regret it. But I love matt. I am having this baby and there's nothing to do anymore he just has to except the fact that I am pregnant. Has anyone talked to matt at all?" She asked and we all shook our heads no.  
"We could go find him though." Wes offered and then looked at Keith he nodded.  
"Would you?" She asked.  
"Yes of course." Wes said.  
"Thanks." She said and Wes hugged her and then got up and walked over to Keith.  
"Hey sorry we are late." Hilary came in with Reggie. Reggie was a quiet one but he walked over to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. They were best friends and nothing more than that. He was a kid with not many words, but just his gestures and his looks would make you calm and feel better. Kind of like Wes but better, Wes was just everyone's big brother. Wes and I were a little closer though. I don't really know why but we were.  
"Hey Reggie can we talk to you for a minute?" Wes asked and he nodded and they walked in the hall way.  
"What are they talking about?" Sarah asked. I shrugged my shoulders like I didn't know.  
Hilary and I sat on her bed. It was awkwardly quiet. We could hear the boys whispering in the hall ways but we couldn't fully understand them. That was a good thing, because I didn't want Sarah to find out about Matt just yet.  
"What an Ass!" We heard Reggie yell then I decided to start talking.  
"I think my mom is talking to your dad today." I said.  
"Hope fully your mom talks some sense into him." Sarah said and we laughed.  
"Yeah your mom pretty brutal." Hilary joked.  
"Yeah when she is pissed other wise. My mom and yours are the same." Sarah said to me.  
"I agree." I said and we started to laugh. Then the boys came back in.  
"Hey we are going to get matt." Keith announced.  
"I'll walk you guys out." I said and then Wes came and hugged and kissed Hilary and then walked out. I walked out with Keith Reggie was already with Wes. They were already in Keith's car. Keith was still standing here with me. I was scared for him.  
"Be careful." I said.  
"I'll be okay it's one guy." He said.  
" I know but what if he has friends." I said.  
"We can take them." He said.  
"Please just say you will be careful. Promise me." I said.  
"I promise I will be careful and come back to you. I love you." He said.  
"Thank you, I love you too." I said and kissed him passionately. Then I smiled and he got into the car. Then they drove off and I walked back into Sarah's house and back into her room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *  
Next chapter will be a combination of a few people telling the story. (((: Sorry for the waiit!!


	2. Chapter 10

Matt Pov!

Ha. I finally got what I wanted. Poor little Sarah was pregnant and I was gone! This is how it goes around here. Yes the cops have been after me for years, yes I know it's not much of a crime. But these days everyone is so damn touchy. Blah blah, everyone is always complaining. Well seriously Sarah has all her little precious friends she can deal. Not that I care. Whatever.

I turned the corner to my little house in Forks fucking Washington, what a pathetic excuse for a town. Ugh, I got out of the car and then walked into the shit hole. My buddies were all on the couch playing video games. I walked in and they all looked at me and paused their games. I am the main man around here I give the orders.

"Did you do your business?" Gregory asked.

"Yes let's pack up and leave." I said and they all got up and started to pack.

"Nice job man." Steve said and slapped me on the back. I smirked and then walked around the corner to my room to get my stuff. I put all my shit together and loaded it up into our van. I didn't have much. I also didn't have to worry about selling the house cause we didn't pay for it in the first place. It was abandon and we tried to fix it up emphasize on the word "tried". It still looked like shit. I brought Sarah here a totally of two times. That was it.

I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up to see Gregory.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Three guys are here to see you." Was all he said and then I walked to see the door. Wow what a surprise.

"Packing are we?" Wes asked. I nodded. Then that's when it happened he threw a punch! No fucking way are they getting away with this. Gregory and Steve immediately backed me up. Reggie was dealing with Gregory and Keith with Steve. Me of course was fighting Wes. This man is going to get his ass kicked. He doesn't even know it.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing leaving Sarah! She is fucking pregnant you bastard!" Wes screamed in my face and threw punch again.

"It's what I do." I said casually and shrugged.

"Not anymore!" Wes yelled and then that's when it happened he was on top of me with in second.

I threw Wes off me in seconds and then he went straight into the wall. I punched all over his face. He should be knocked out of course he wasn't though. He just kept getting up and fighting. What the hell? He picked up a piece of wood and rammed it against my temple. Then everything went black. I heard my self fall and then another. Then the ambulance cops, oh shit. Then everything really did go black.

Hannah Pov.

All the girls were huddled on Sarah's bed, waiting for the guys to come back. Hillary was dyeing but trying to be strong for Sarah. He little brother and boyfriend was fighting. I am so worried about Keith, he's not much of a fighter from what I have heard. And I don't think Reggie is either. Fact none of the boys are really fighters. Oh god that did not make me feel any better. They just left five minutes ago and I am already freaking out. It takes about 20 mins to get to his house I think. Ugh I'm so scared for all of them.

I looked down to Sarah she fell asleep. Good she needs sleep she has been so stressed out I could tell she hasn't slept in like forever. I looked over to Hillary I nodded toward the balcony and she nodded we got up and walked out onto the balcony. I sighed and looked over the balcony, Hilary did the same thing.

"I'm scared." I whispered. Then Hillary hugged me.

"Me too Hannah, Me too. They will be alright…..I hope." She whispered.

We cried together. We sat down and tried to calm our selves it took a while. It's been like a half hour. They haven't called or anything. I am scared. I should probably tell my dad and them but what if they get mad.

"We should send help right?" I asked Hilary.

"Yes I can't stand it any longer." She said and I ran down stairs. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were on the couch making out.

"Ew! Child in the room!" I yelled and they broke apart laughing.

"WE need your help." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Jasper asked. Hillary told him and then he was immediately on the phone with my dad and Uncle Emmett and then he gave Aunt Alice a kiss and Drove off. Now Aunt Alice, Hillary and I were sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"What do we do now?" I asked Aunt Alice.

"We wait." She answered then Aunt Rose, Sherry, Angela and my mom burst through the front door and ran into the living room.

My mom wrapped her arms around me and we all sat in silence waiting for new on what was happening. I eventually started crying because 2 hours passed and none of us has heard anything. Thanks god Sarah is sleeping because stress is not good on a baby. Well that's what I have heard. All of our phones were sitting on the coffee table. We stared blankly ahead at them just hoping one will ring and take away all of our worries and pain. All these thoughts were going through my head, What if Keith got hurt? What if Wes got hurt? How would I live without either of them? What about all of my aunt's and mom's husbands? Were they okay or were they hurt as well? Did the cops get Matt or was he still out there? I couldn't take it any longer. I started to sob again. My mom held me and cried too. That was the only sound we heard, was my sobbing and everyone's hearts breaking.

Then suddenly my moms phone lit up and started to ring. We all turned to look at it. It took us a while to realize it was actually ringing and we weren't just imagining it. My mom grabbed her phone and started to speak frantically in it. I didn't pay attention I would wait till she hung up. I could hear mumbles and that was it then nothing. I looked up to my mom and she sighed in sort of relief but that wasn't all of it.

"What happened?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Okay well Our Husbands are fine, Matt got locked up along with his buddies but Matt was also very injured. Reggie has a few cuts and bruises but will be fine, Keith is in pretty bad shape he has a concussion and is really beat up. Wes was a fighter he fought till the end. He is in Acoma and is in really bad condition. I am so sorry. " My mom said and hugged me. Rose started to ball her eyes out and so dud Hillary and I.

"Let's get to the hospital." I said.

"Sarah and I will meet you guys there I have to wake her up and tell her what happened." Aunt Alice said and we all nodded and then ran for our cars.

I got into the passenger seat of my car and my mom slid in drivers seat. I stared blankly out the window, I couldn't believe it. My two main men in my life were hurt. Keith will be okay eventually I hope but he is still hurt. Wes, my big brother my protector was in Acoma and no one knew if he was going to okay. This couldn't be happening. They were all trying to stick up for what is right and they get punishes for it. I don't understand things why they happen. Bad things always happened to good people! It doesn't make since to punish good people. They never did anything to hurt anyone. The worst they have ever done was stick up for a loved one because of the foolish acts of some guy that deserved to be punished. That's all they did and now Keith is in really bad shape, with a severe concussion. And Wes, poor Wes he is Acoma and what if he never comes out! They didn't do anything ! Why does this have to happen.

I just stared at the trees going by. That was all that I saw. I couldn't think breath or anything. I felt like I was dead inside. I barely even knew we stopped till my mom tapped me on the shoulder. She looked at me and pulled me into a short hug.

"It will be okay honey." She whispered.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I got faith." She said and let me go. She climbed out of the car. I waited in my seat then someone opened my door I looked up to see my dad. I climbed out of the car and threw myself at him and started to ball me eyes out he picked me up and let cry as we walked into the hospital.

My dad set me on my feet and I looked around at the white walls. I thought I would go crazy. My mom grabbed my hand and led me to the front desk where everyone is. Everyone was in hysterics.

"Keith. Where's my son?" Sherry asked frantically.

"Right this way. Is your husband here with you? " the nurse asked.

"Nope he's on a business trip." She said

"Can I come?" I whispered.

"Are you related to Keith?" Nurse asked.

"No he's my boyfriend." I said

"No then you cant." She said.

"Excuse me but I say she can. She means a whole lot to my son and he would want her in there." Sherry said.

"Very well then." The nurse said.

Sherry grabbed my hand and we followed the nurse to Keith's room. We stopped at room 201. The nurse led us inside. Me and Sherry stopped at the door. We both couldn't go in. We couldn't do it. I looked up to her with tears her eyes matched mine. Then we felt hands on our shoulder. We turned around to see my dad. Since Keith's dad wasn't here, we needed support. My dad ushered us into the room. Sherry clung to my dad I held his hand. I felt like I could die. WE walked over to his bed, he looked so fragile so hurt. He had stitches on his forehead, and cuts on his face. I burst out in tears. He wasn't awake. He was unconscious with a huge concussion. Sherry and I sat on each side of his bed I had his hand in mine. My dad was talking to the doctor. Then the doctor left the room.

"What the doctor say?" Sherry asked shakily.

"I'm sorry; he said there could be a chance of him slipping into Acoma." My dad said and Sherry and I burst into tears. "Also he needs to speak with you out side. " My dad told Sherry. Sherry got up and kissed Keith on the forehead and then left. My dad looked at me and followed Sherry out.

"Keith I love you so much, I cannot lose you. If you slip into Acoma I can't even describe what will happen to me. You are my sun and my life. Living without you has no meaning. I need you to wake up and get better. I love you. Keith don't you get that I love you!" I said and then I felt him squeeze my hand. I started to cry and cry. I kissed him softly on the lips and his eyes fluttered open.

"Sherry!" I called "He's awake!" And she came running threw through the door along with my dad and the doctor. The doctor ushered us out and then we had to wait again. We sat out side his door for about 20 minutes then the doctor told us we could go back in.

I walked back in and took my place next to him Sherry did the same on the other side. Keith had his eyes open and was looking straight at me. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Honey are you all right? Don't eve scare me like that ever." Sherry said and started to cry.

"I'm sorry mom." He said and grabbed her hand. "Understand why I did it though. He was going to leave and never get caught." Sherry nodded and kissed her sons forehead.

"Ok I have to go fill out paper work and call your father. And talk to Bella." She said we nodded. My dad left with her also. I was alone with Keith again. The tears started to come.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I said and put my head down resting it on our hands. With his other hand he stroked my hair.

"You didn't that's all that matters." He said

"But what if I did, I can't live without you." I whispered.

"I love you baby, I wouldn't ever leave you alone. I didn't die I am okay now. Everything is all right. How is Reggie and Wes?" He asked.

"Reggie is absolutely fine a few stitches and scratches he said that the other guy was easy. Wes well wes is in….uhmm..Acoma." I whispered the last part and then tears came down harder.

"Oh my god you must be hurting so much right now, I scared you by almost slipping into it and now Wes I know how close you guys are. Come here." He said and padded the space next to him after he scooted over. I climbed up and laid my head on his chest and cried my eyes out. He whispered soothing words to me in my ear and stroked my hair.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you." He said and I kissed him lightly and pulled away.

"I may be hurt but I am not that fragile." He said and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I giggled when we were done and laid my head back on his chest.

"I am so glad you are okay." I whispered.

"Me too." He said back. Then my dad walked into the room.

"Honey do you want to go see Wes?" He asked I looked up at Keith he nodded. I kissed him quickly and got up and walked out of the room with my father. He led me to his room and then we stopped at the door I started to Shake. My dad grabbed my hand and led me into the room. When I came in everyone filed out even Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose.

"Do you want me to leave?" My dad asked.

"No stay please." I whispered my dad nodded and we continued forward toward Wes.

The Wes in front of me was not my Wes. This Wes was life less and Scary. It hurt to see him like this I needed him to get better. He was my big brother and one of my best friends. I talk to him about everything what am I supposed to do without. I'll have Keith but I wont have Wes. Wes was the kind of kid who just being around him made you happy cause he was just so happy all the time. He never got angry with anyone. He was just so much fun, and he really knew how to lighten the mood. How will any of us get through tragedies and awkward moments. It was close to impossible without him there. He knew how to make everyone laugh even when none of us wanted to even talk or smile. He made everyone warm inside. He is just such a kind soul. No doubt he will go to heaven and be an angel. It's like he was sent to earth to make people happy and to help them out. He was my protector my big brother or sorts. He is to young to die and to loved to be forgotten.

I started to cry even more as I walked closer and closer to my lifeless "brother". I looked up to my dad and silently told him I was okay and nodded toward the door I needed to do this alone. My dad nodded and let go of my hand and headed for the door. I sat next to Wes's bed and grabbed his hand.

"Wes." I whispered.

"If you can hear me then listen good. Please don't ever do something so stupid again! I need you to okay! All of us do. Wake up please wake up. If you don't , I don't know how I will get along with out you, I know I have Keith but you're my buddy my brother. You protect me and you are always there for me. Wes we all need you. How will we possibly laugh at moments like this when your not here to tell stupid jokes to lighten the mood? How will anyone ever smile again? You bring so much happiness to everyone. You are a kind soul that doesn't deserve to be punished like this. Hopefully god realizes that and wakes you up. You know what I don't understand Wes? Why such bad things happen to good people. Have you ever wondered that cause honestly that's all I think of right now. All this shit happens to good people. You're a good person we are all good people, this is not what you or any of us deserve. Wes please please wake up. Think of everyone, Hillary, me, Keith, Reggie just everyone. Your parents! You family! Imagine what will happen with Hilary. She loves you so much, and if your gone he heart will be ripped into…." I stopped I heard the door open, I turned around to see Hillary.

"Sorry I'll leave." She said.

"No it's okay come in." I said and she smiled.

"I'm scared I haven't seen him yet." She whispered at the door. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. We walked slowly toward Wes. She started to cry I squeezed her hand for support and then she sat down in the chair that I was in. She grabbed his hand.

"I don't know what to say to him." She said.

"Fill him on what happened with the other boys, tell him how much you need him and love him." I said. "I leave if you want." I added.

"No stay I need support." She said. I nodded.

"Wes, I need you I love you with all my heart. Please wake up, because honestly with out I am nothing. There is no point of me living with out you. If your gone my heart went with you. I would never love another. I might as well die with you. My heart its yours and will forever be yours. Know that please. You have so many people that love you and care about you. Imagine what would happen to Hannah she loves you you're her brother practically I'm jealous of your guy's relationship. It makes me wish that me and my brother were that close. You two care so much for each other. MY heart and part of hers would be gone and lost forever. I part of hers because well she's got Keith. Speaking of which, he was unconscious and slowly going into Acoma but Hannah saved him and brought him out of it. Her love for him woke him up is what the doctor said. I'm hoping that Hannah's and my love for you will wake you up and heal you. Honey, I want to marry you one day I want to be yours forever but I need you to wake up for that to happen." Hilary said while crying her eyes out. I hugged her. And we cried together.

Wes didn't wake up after that thought he still sat there lifeless for now. The steady breathing and the rise and fall of his chest proved he was still there. I guess he needs more talking to. I have a feeling he'll wake up though. Maybe it's a false feeling, but I just really need him to wake up. If he doesn't I don't even know….Soon maybe soon. But maybe this was all about growing up, growing up and growing strong for everyone else.


	3. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hannah POV

Pain. Waiting. Self Pity. Wondering. Crying. And hoping. That's all it's been for every for the past 2 months. Two months today Wes, had been in a coma. Two months of all those things. We all have been in and out of the this hospital for two solid straight months. Doing the same things, dealing with pain, waiting for news, self pitting our self's for what is going on, wondering why this happened to Wes of all people, crying for Wes, he was some ones, brother, best friend, son, nephew or boyfriend. He was something to everyone. Hoping is something that never stops, we have hope that he will wake up in the next month, day, hour, or minute. Whether it's false hope or not? It's all we do for the solid straight 2 months. I pray for my cousin who is mostly my big brother, my teddy bear and my shelter. He was always there for everyone. He was the one to crack jokes and make everything funny. Right, now everything is a big things of nothingness. Nothing makes any of us laugh, barely any of actually have a natural conversation on how our day went it's always about Wes he's always on our minds and in our hearts. We all need him to wake up and I'm sure he knows that but he just needs time.

The doctors swear that the talking is what woke Keith up. But maybe there wrong because it isn't helping Wes at all, we pore our hearts out to him everyday and nothing changes. Maybe Keith was just not as hurt and it was just his time to wake up and ironically I happened to just be talking to him. Who knows? No one that's the answer. No one knows anything around here. They tell us everyday that his, stability is getting better but there are no signs of brain signals yet. (A:/N I don't know anything about this stuff so im just writing about it the way I think it goes.) So again after they tell us that information there's just more waiting and waiting and more waiting.

Hillary is a mess. She is constantly at Wes's side talking to him and pouring out her love for him again and over again. She prays that one day while she's talking to him he will just reach up and stroke her face like he always used to. But nothing ever happens, which causes the pain and crying to set in. People cry for him and for other members of huge family. Just to see Hillary cry after talking to him makes me cry for her. She is one of my best friends and it hurts to see her cry.

Keith has been out of the hospital for about a month and half now. He is fully recovered and is doing great. I am so glad that he is back, I missed his arms around me and comforting me. Which is what he does most of the day trying to hold back is pain and crying. The men in this family are trying to act strong but it is hard for all of them. I saw Uncle Emmett cry for the first time about a month ago. Anyway, Keith cried once in front of me and then that just made me a wreck because I was crying and then we was crying but I was trying to help him. This is how it is for everyone. Ever guy is trying to console their wife, girl friend or best friend. They try to hold back there feelings but sometimes they just slip out. Then that's where it gets messy. It's a depressing time filled with all these different emotions that everyone could feel, everywhere around you where these sad pained feelings there was no way around them. No one had said it yet but we all have no idea what would happened if he..um…slipped away from us. I can't say the word it's to painful for me to say or even hear.

He just needs to get up! I can't do this anymore just watch him get even more lifeless than he did the day before. He just get's paler from the lack of sun and that makes him look like super sick and scary. It's scary seeing your big brother pretty much having tubes and wires all hooked up to him and him just looking helpless, because all of your life he was the strong one the one that took care of you and then one that never looked defeated even when things did happen. It hard to know that he won't be there for me until he wakes up.

Right now, I'm sitting at school. Yes, I know school at a time like this. My mom said I have to focus on my studies or I will get to far behind. How can I even learn when Wes is always on my mind. I sit down in class pretend to listen and then blank out until the bell rings and I suffer through another class. That's all that happens I don't listen, it's not that I chose not to listen it just happens I just can't. TI's impossible to listening learn write and then think about my big brother / best friend laying in the hospital bed all day helpless.

"Hannah!"I hear the teacher call, I shook my head and looked up at her with my tired eyes. I quickly looked around me there was no one there. The bell must have rung.

"Sorry, I just blanked out." I said and she nodded and came over to me.

"Honey go home. Get some sleep and come back tomorrow if you're ready." She said and gave me a pass and a small hug I smiled and then walked out to my car and drove away.

I debated whether to go to the hospital or to my home and take a nap and rest. My teacher was right, I was tired considering I haven't slept a full night in about well 2 months. So I headed home, when I got home no one was home. I decided I should call my mom and tell her I came home early and would either see her later at home or meet her at the hospital later. I picked up my phone and dialed her number and hit send.

"Hello?" My mom answered.

"Hey mom, I just called to tell you my teacher sent me home early she said I needed some sleep." I said

"Oh, honey are you alright I can leave work early and we can talk." My mom suggested.

"No mom it's fine I need some sleep actually." I replied.

"Okay, Honey well I'm going to the hospital right after work just call me when you wake up." She said.

"Alright bye I love you." I said

"Love you too." She said and then we hung up.

I climbed the stairs, up to the third floor where my bedroom was. Suddenly this huge rush of tiredness just went over me and it seemed like forever until I got to my room. It was like everything that was happening just rushed over me super fast and I just realized how tired I am. As soon as I opened my door I flung my shoes off and ran into my bed. I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Suddenly I was at the hospital running around everywhere trying to find Wes. I couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't in his room, no one was here at the hospital except for the nurses, I kept asking them if they knew where he was. They said he died. I didn't believe them so I just kept running down these long dark scary hall ways and checking all the doors. He wasn't there anywhere. The nurses would say the same thing every time. I didn't want to believe it. Suddenly my whole family appeared there right in front of me al of them teary eyed and in pain. It struck me then he was dead. Then in the back round I could here a soft melody of Dj got us falling in love and then it got louder and louder.

"AHHHHHHH!" I sat straight up in bed and screamed on the top of my lungs. I was breathing so heavy, and I was crying my eyes out. I looked at phone and it was ringing and then I realized it was all a dream. I sighed but I was still crying, I picked up my phone then.

"Hello?" I answered in a shaky tone.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Keith asked me.

"Could you come over?" I asked.

"Be right over! Love you!" He said and hung up.

I cried again, during that dream I actually had the really strong feeling of him being dead. I know it was dream but what if it's true I need to get to the hospital. I sighed and layed back down on my bed and waited for Keith. Like 8 minutes later he was rushing into my bed room and he crawled into bed with me and held me while I cried. I finally managed to calm my self down.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" He whispered to me. I told him all of my dream and then he held me after and told me Wes wasn't dead.

"Can we go see him now?" I asked and he nodded.

We left the house then, to go see Wes. To go into that hospital you could feel all the emotion, I'm not exaggerating. You feel everyone's feeling crashing down onto you at once. There are so many emotions there. It was inevitable for people to try to create some kind of normalcy in a place where nothing in normal. The nurses trying to make everything okay, and make it seem like everything happens for a reason and these things or normal! Bad things aren't supposed to happen to good people. It wasn't normal as much as they told me it was I knew better. I came out my thoughts and noticed we were pulling up to the hospital. I sighed as he parked and we got out. Keith wrapped his arm around my waist for support as we walked into the hospital. We walked straight to his room. My mom, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice were the only ones there. They looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey, you two. Keith the boys just went to come get you there all having a guy night or whatever I think you guys are just watching the game. Emmett was coming to pick you up." My mom said and smiled.

"Oh, well I guess ill give Reggie a call then. And get going. Thanks." He said and turned to me.

"Your going to be alright, right?" He asked.

"Yes, go try to have some fun. I love you." I said and he smiled and pecked me on the lips and brought me into a hug.

"I love you too." He said and then left.

I sighed and sat on the chair next to Wes. I grabbed his hand and held it in my own. I wish that he would just squeeze my hand so I knew he was there. I prayed every time it would happen but it never did. As I thought this a tear slid down my face and I quickly wiped it away. I felt a hand on my shoulder it was my mom I looked up at her.

"Honey, I was going to take you girls and your aunties over there shopping or to go see a movie do you want to come?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'll stay with him. Someone should." I said.

"Alright, we will see you later." She said and kissed me on the forehead and got up to get her stuff. After aunt rose and Alice left and right before she left through the door she turned around and said Honey, I love you. I know your hurting but you really need to get out and try to have a good time. Next, time your coming with us. I love you and ill drop your car off here before we leave." She said and smiled at me.

"I love you too, thanks mom." I said and she nodded and left.

I usually could talk to my mom about everything and whenever. Now, things are awkward between everyone. You could just feel it, people would be saying things but not actually saying anything about anything. I couldn't deal with it. I hated being anywhere with everyone. It was either 1 one of them or none. With everyone in the room it was tense and depressing but sometimes I didn't have a choice. I sighed and looked at Wes, he looked so pale and lifeless. I leaned forward and ran my hand across his face. I missed his smile he was such a friendly person to everyone. Yes, he was my cousin and I was glad he was cause I honestly have no idea what it would be like if I didn't know him. He was practically my brother. I usually just call him my brother. Loosing him is like loosing my brother. I cried at the thought of him not being here anymore.

I got up and turned on the TV, that was in the corner of the room. Then I tried to watch it but I couldn't pay attention enough to even watch it so I turned it off. I sighed and sat on the chair next to Wes again. I grabbed his hand and leaned my head down on our hands.

"Wes, I miss you so much. Everything in our family is awkward and silent. Everyone acts like everything is normal, for the sake of everyone else. But we all know nothing is normal. No one laughs no even barely crack a smile in less it's like a little smile of I know your hurting. That's the only smile you get around here. We need your high spirits, your jokes, your smile and your laugh. Everything that keeps us laughing and having a good time. Your everyone's teddy bear. Your big and tough but truly your just a softy. Yes, I said it you're a softy and I know your probably kill me for it when you wake up if you can hear me. I'm here tonight alone. My mom took the girls out for a movie, and the guys are watching the game. I decided to stay with you. Something in my head told me I should. Anyway, Wes we all need you here, you need to wake up. Hillary and practically and walking corpse. She told me the other day that she is nothing without you. Sarah is 2 months pregnant and the baby is healthy. No one really talks about it that anymore, it's just another thing that is happening. I just don't even know what to tell you anymore since I pretty much tell you everyday what's going on. I love you big brother and you need to wake up." I said and then I kissed his hand. I felt a twitch in it and then I felt a small squeeze.

Did I just imagine that? Am I going insane. My head shot up to his face. It was peaceful but it looked more alive then normal. I blinked my eyes a few times and then I pinched my self to make sure. Yeah I was sure. I squeezed his hand and it got a small squeeze back. I took a deep breath in and then let it out.

"Wes?" I whispered. I saw his lips move like he was trying to say something. I leaned my head in so I could hear him more.

"Water." I heard him mumble. I quickly pored him water and poured it into his mouth he drank it and then I gave him some more. He coughed and then opened his eyes.

"Wes." I said and started to cry and then I curled up next to him on the bed and gave him a hug. I felt his arms slowly wrap around me. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Hannah, I missed you." He said and kissed the top of my head. I heard his voice for the first time in 2 months. It was a little raspy but as long as he was alive and here.

"I missed you too." I said through sobs."I should go tell the doctors your up." I said

"Yeah, probably and then call everyone else." He said and kissed my head again.

I got up and then walked to the door before I got fully out of the room and turned back and said "Wes, I'm so glad your like my brother, I love you." I said and he smiled and said "Hannah I love you too, little sister." He said and I smiled and then left the room. I walked to the front desk.

"I would like to tell you that Wesley Cullen had awoken from his a coma." I said to the nurse. She smiled at me.

"Well I will go tell the doctor." She said and smiled at me and got up. Soon the doctor was by my side and we were walking back to Wes's room. The doctor was doing a check up on him and I grabbed my phone and called my mom. She didn't answer so I called Aunt Rose. Thank god she answered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Aunt Rose! Wes is up!" I said and I heard her drop the phone. Then I heard her pick it up.

"For real Hannah this is not the thing to joke about!" She said.

"Aunt Rose he is awake, hold on." Is aid and ran the phone to Wes, I held it up to his ear.

"Hey mom." He said and then I took it away and put it up to my ear. I heard her scream and then I heard 'Wes is awake!' Then a huge bunch of shushing, they must be at the movies. Then she hung up. Then I called my dad.

"Hey, honey." He answered.

"Wes is up! Bring the guys." I said

"Seriously! Okay honey we will be right there." He said and hung up.

By the time I got off the phone Wesley was unhooked from all of the wires and he was sitting up. He looked better without all the wires. I smiled at him and walked over to the chair by the bed and sat down. He looked at me and shook his head.

"You look tired." He said and I nodded

"Well, I haven't slept a full night in over two months." I said and he shook his head in disapproval and then patted the spot next to him. I climbed up next to him and he wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Get some sleep." He whispered and that's all it took for me to fall asleep.

Edward POV

I shut the phone and looked at it astonished I could barely believe the words that came out of my daughters mouth. I smiled and then ran into my basement where all the guys were watching the game. As soon as I reached down stairs and then they looked at me with weird looks. Probably wondering why I have such a huge smile on my face. No one really ever smiles around here.

"Why do you look so happy?" Emmett asked.

"Wes is up." I said and those words felt so weird to say. Emmett's face came into a huge grin, that I haven't seen in months. It was great to see my brother smile.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Keith shouted and I nodded and we all ran up the stair and piled into Emmett's huge jeep and speed off toward the hospital.

It only took like 10 minutes to get there. Emmett parked like an idiot and then we all jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital and straight to Wes's room. We ran into his room and then got shushed by Wes and then he pointed to my daughter who was sound asleep for the first time in months, in his arms. We walked in silently and the I looked at my brother to see tears coming down his face. He walked over to his son and kissed his on his forehead and whispered things to him that we couldn't hear.

"Wes, do you want me to take her?" I asked.

"Yea, I need to hug everyone." He said quietly. I grabbed my daughter and laid her down on the one couch that was in there. She didn't wake up good, she needed her sleep. Theni went over to Wes and gave him a hug.

"Thank god your awake. You gave us all quite a scare. Love you." I said and he smiled and then I sat down on the chair. Everyone of the guys said there hellos and things to him and then everyone sat down. Keith sat down with my daughters head rested on his lap. She must be really tired if she did not wake up to us barging into the room earlier. She really didn't sleep at all when he was in a coma. I would here her scream in the middle of the night. She would toss and turn all night. It hurt to me daughter like that. Then too see my wife cry in her sleep. Wes was like her son. I had to be the strong one, even when it was hard. I had to watch my two favorite girls sitting there in pain and not knowing how to help.

Even though Hannah was always in constant pain. I guess she was the grown up one. She dealt with everything her way she kept her feelings inside so she wouldn't hurt anyone. I could tell in her eyes that they were filled with pain. Wes was more than her cousin he was pretty much her brother. To see her act so mature through this all though made me realize that she grew up through this whole thing and she isn't my little girl anymore. She is young and then she is an adult in many ways. As I look around all the boys look so grown up. Keith just looks like his face is a man. He was so strong through this too. He loves me daughter I know that, and for him to see her in that much pain had to hurt him a lot but he was strong and he took it like man like all the guys did. He acts likes a husband. It's weird to think that about my daughter but I know how she feels. Me and her mother were the exact same way.

The door opening up brought me out of my thoughts. Rose walked though the door and ran to her son and brought him into her arms. She was crying but eventually let go and let Bella, Alice and Sarah hug them. Where was Hillary? Apparently I Wes was wondering the same thing. Because he asked them and then looked toward the door. She walked in all red eyed and teary. He smiled at her and she wiped her eyes and ran to his side. She crawled in next to him and cried as he comforted her. It was weird seeing all the children all so serious and passionate. Sarah well she was pregnant but she was being so responsible for the whole thing. I couldn't believe it. Reggie and her were best friends, he was going to help her out. No their best friends wasn't anything more than that. It never was going to be anything more you could just tell. The kids, they were so grown up and I couldn't believe it. Tragedy strikes and everyone steps up and people change through the process. In this case, all of our Kids, grew up and we had to watch our kids go from laughing and carefree kids in highschool to grown ups in high school. We watched them grow up into Great people that we barely know anymore. It was a good thing. WE will all remember these past tow months for the rest of our lives but I guess that's the way it's supposed to be.

Hannah POV

_**Epilogue **_

_It's been 7 years. 7 years since tragedy struck on our big happy family. 7 years since Sarah got pregnant. 7 years since we all grew up. But you know it only took 2 months and 1 huge tragedy to make us grow up into the adults we are today. It is weird how fast it all happened. One day we were all happy and going to parties and just having fun and then it happened. There's just a point in life when it has to happen we had to grow up but for us it came earlier than some of us would wanted. But as my father said, it was a good thing, it was how it was supposed to happen._

_ Sarah had her baby girl, her name is Morgan. She is the cutest thing ever. She is currently in a relationship with a guy name Fred he is the nicest guy ever and everyone knows their in love. But before we let her date him we had to get to know him. She let us this time. I'm happy that she finally found that someone, she'll have a great life with him. _

_ Wes and Hillary are married and happy as ever. Wes is doing great still is always going to have those scared and memories but he lives with it and it doesn't bother him. He lives on with his life happy as ever like the guy I always knew. _

_ Reggie has found a girl too her name is Jaclyn she is beautiful and super nice. I am happy for them. Him and Sarah are still very close their best friends still as we all knew they would always be that close. _

_ Keith I finished college and then got married. I am officially going to be his forever. I love him with all my heart and I will never let him go. We still are inseparable. I knew he was my forever with that first kiss we shared. _

_ Anyway, we are all doing great and we are officially grown up adults. Even though we are now actually adults, we were really adults 7 years ago. WE didn't notice well then, that all of our maturing and all those inside feelings off ours and our way of bring strong through the whole thing made us grown up. In the end, all the tragedies, happiness, love, waiting, hoping, and laughing, I guess it's all apart of living it up and growing up. _


End file.
